Ese Lazo Que Nos Une
by Joa016
Summary: Dejando atrás su pequeño pueblo, un joven de la región de Kalos decide iniciar su camino como entrenador Pokémon. Así, da comienzo un largo viaje en el que no todo serán batallas y entrenamiento; sino que, a medida que transcurre el tiempo, irá descubriendo el amor en donde menos lo espera... Nace un lazo mucho más profundo que el simple 'entrenador-pokémon'.
1. Comienzo un Poco Movido

_¡Hola! Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir esta historia. Tengan en cuenta que habrá un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, algunas escenas sugestivas y, más adelante, lemon. El resto lo descubrirán ustedes. Así que sin más preámbulos los dejo con la historia. ¡Espero que les guste!_

 _Nota_ _: La franquicia Pokemon, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece._

 ** _Cap 1 - Comienzo un Poco Movido_**

Ahí estaba. En su habitación, con las luces apagadas, impaciente, sin poder dormir, un muchacho de 16 años que mañana iniciaría su viaje como entrenador pokemon. Sí, esa gran aventura que tantos quieren tener y esperan con ansias. Tenía ese mismo sueño que el de tantos jóvenes de la región de Kalos: Llegar a la Liga Kalos y coronarse campeón. Pero el camino no era para nada fácil y eso Ken lo tenía muy claro.

\- ¡No puede ser! No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche y pronto ya amanecerá – murmuraba el joven por lo bajo. Miró el reloj, marcaba las 4:02 AM.

En la mente de Ken divagaban varias cosas, aún no sabía con certeza el tipo de pokemon que elegiría, sentía que cuando los tuviese enfrente tomaría la mejor decisión. Todavía se mantenía el miedo de si era correcto emprender este largo viaje, pues escucho que conlleva una gran responsabilidad tener un pokemon, cuidar de él y además sería su primer viaje, por eso fue que tardo en decidirse. Escasas veces había salido de su pequeño pueblo y aún menos solo. Siendo que otros empiezan su viaje a más temprana edad, para él era relativamente tarde el comienzo de su aventura. Era todo un reto para Ken.

Entre tanto divague por fin pudo dormir aunque sea unas horas…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

\- ¡Llego el día! – dijo un muy motivado Ken.

Salto de la cama, hizo todo a la velocidad de la luz, reviso que no le faltara nada en su mochila y se dispuso a salir.

\- Ten cuidado cariño y llámame cuando llegues a Ciudad Lumiose.

\- Sí mamá, lo más probable es que llegue entrada la tarde, así que no te preocupes.

\- Toma esto y cuídate mucho. – Le entrego un mapa digital muy práctico que contenía información muy precisa acerca de toda la región Kalos y le dió un abrazo que casi le quita el aire.

\- ¡E-esta bien mamá no te pongas sentimental de vuelta! ¡Me tengo que ir!

\- Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti hijo.

\- Sí, lo sé. No lo defraudaré. – dijo el chico con cierto aire de tristeza.

Y con estas palabras emprendió su viaje Ken, dejando atrás su pueblo y ya recorriendo la ruta que lo llevaba hacia Ciudad Lumiose, donde iría al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore a recibir su pokemon inicial.

Avistó varios pokemon, Pidgey más que nada, nada nuevo para él. Ken quería descubrir otros pokemon que no fueran los que siempre veía en su pueblo. A medida que iba avanzando, pensaba que esto de caminar tanto no era lo suyo y que debía haber traído su vieja bici o que quizás debiera haber tomado una ruta que no sea tan accidentada. Entre tanto pensamiento, al costado de la ruta, pudo divisar unas personas que parecía que se disponían a tener una batalla pokemon. Ken tenía una idea vaga de cómo eran las batallas, porque a veces hacían pequeños torneos en su pueblo y él podía observarlas.

Decidió quedarse a curiosear.

\- ¡Zigzagoon, yo te elijo! – dijo enérgico uno de ellos.

\- ¡Froakie, adelante! – dijo el otro.

\- Bien, esto será rápido, ¡Zigzagoon embiste!

\- Froakie usa doble equipo.

\- ¿Zig-zagoon…? – dijo el Zigzagoon, al ver que fallo su embestida.

\- Bien Froakie, ahora: ¡Pulso de agua!

-Rápido Zigzagoon usa ataque de arena sobre los espejismos y luego golpe cabeza – dijo el otro entrenador.

El Zigzagoon hizo un rápido movimiento pero fue impactado por el ataque igualmente.

\- Ahora Froakie ¡Haz tu mejor ataque rápido! – el Froakie ejecuto el ataque asombrosamente veloz y dio de lleno en el Zigzagoon.

\- Vamos Zigzagoon no te rindas ¡Ataque rápido!

\- ¡Froakie remátalo!

La rana uso un potente ataque de burbujas que acertó al Zigzagoon, que cayó sin más energías.

\- Bien creo que la victoria es nuestra – dijo el entrenador del Froakie.

\- *Vaya, los Froakie son muy fuertes e increíblemente veloces* Pensaba Ken. *Creo que ya tengo mi decisión*

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Luego de una larga caminata y de toparse con unos cuantos más enfrentamientos, Ken llego por fin a la gigantesca Ciudad Lumiose, en la que era muy fácil perderse, pero él contaba con su mapa digital, por lo que encontró rápidamente el tan ansiado laboratorio. Llamó a la puerta.

Abrió una de las asistentes del profesor Sycamore e hizo pasar a Ken a la sala principal.

\- Pasa Ken, te estábamos esperando. El profesor está ocupado, en un momento te dará a elegir a tu pokemon. Mientras espera aquí.

\- No hay problema. – dijo Ken mientras se sentaba.

Ken observaba con detenimiento esas extrañas maquinas con las que trabajaban en el laboratorio. No podía esperar más, quería elegir su pokemon, lo mataba la ansiedad.

¡Ringgg! – sonó el timbre.

\- ¡Yo voy! – dijo una de las asistentes.

\- *¡Finalmente, el maldito profesor! ¡No aguanto más, ya quiero elegir!* - se decía a si mismo Ken.

Abrieron la puerta y pasó un chico, un poco más bajo de estatura que Ken, de pelo rubio y enrulado.

\- *¡Vaya! ¿Ese es el profesor Sycamore?*

\- ¡Que emoción, ya quiero mi pokemon! – dijo el chico rubio gritando mientras entraba.

\- Pasa y siéntate por ahí, el profesor está ocupado pero ya los atenderá.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Danniel! ¿También estas aquí para que te den tu pokemon inicial? – dijo el rubio con cara sonriente dirigiendo la mirada a Ken.

\- Así es… - respondió con cara malhumorada - *¿Para qué más voy a estar estúpido?* - Pensaba el chico de pelo negro.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Ya tienes decidido que pokemon elegirás?

\- Mmmh sí, creo que será Froakie ¿Y tú?

\- ¡Yo elegiré a Chespin! ¡Es genial! – decía el chico que irradiaba felicidad

\- Hola, hola, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto. – decía una voz mientras ingresaba a la sala.

\- ¡Profesor Sycamore, por fin! – Gritaron los dos jóvenes.

\- Profesor ¿Cómo le fue con su investigación? – dijo una de sus asistentes.

\- Bien Mary, he descubierto cosas realmente interesantes. Escuchen chicos he estado examinando la megapiedra de mi Garchomp que recientemente adquirí ¡Por eso es que me tarde tanto! – dijo rascándose la cabeza. - Pero bueno, veo que están ansiosos, ya no los hare esperar más. – decía mientras sacaba tres pokebolas de un bolso.

El profesor lanzó las tres pokebolas y aparecieron frente a ellos los tres dichosos pokemon.

\- Me dijeron que tu llegaste primero joven Ken, así que tu serás el primero en elegir.

\- ¡Gracias Profesor!

\- Bien, este es Froakie, el pokemon rana burbuja. Como podrás haber notado, es de tipo agua y siempre son muy nobles a sus entrenadores.

\- *Genial* - pensaba Ken

\- Este es Chespin, el pokemon erizo, de tipo planta. A veces suele ser un poco problemático pero son muy fuertes y resistentes en batalla.

\- ¡Es muy simpático! – agregó Ken.

\- Y por último, Fenne…

Antes de que Sycamore termine la frase hubo un sonido de vidrios rotos, por los que entraron una especie de bombas de humo que empezaron a nublar la vista de todos los que se encontraban dentro del laboratorio.

\- ¡Que esta pasando! ¡Chicos no se separen! – dijo la asistente Mary. Todos empezaron a toser.

Tan pronto como el humo se dispersó, aparecieron frente a ellos tres sujetos vestidos totalmente de negro con guantes y gorras que llevaban un símbolo extraño de color dorado. Solo dejaban al descubierto su cara.

\- Buenas profesor, estamos aquí por la megapiedra. Así que no nos haga esperar más o tendremos que sacársela por la fuerza – dijo el más alto de los sujetos.

\- ¿De qué carajos están hablando? Yo no tengo ninguna megapiedra, solo estoy entregando a estos chicos su primer poke…

Antes de que termine la palabra, el sujeto le propino un golpe directo a la cara de Sycamore, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Malditos bastardos, nosotros no tenemos nada! – dijo la asistente mientras iba en ayuda de su compañero caído.

\- Les dijimos que nos hagan caso por las buenas. Ahora van a entregarnos esa megapiedra, o las cosas se van a poner feas. – dijo esto último soltando una carcajada.

Los dos chicos observaban la escena con miedo, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieren. ¡Froakie usa pulso de agua! – dijo la asistente Mary.

\- ¡Froak! ¡Froakie! – lanzó un poderoso ataque que dio en los tipos.

\- ¡Estúpidos! ¡No saben con quien se meten! ¡Mightyena, enséñales! – el sujeto lanzó una pokebola desde el piso. – ¡Usa bola sombra!

\- ¡Might!

La poderosa bola sombra dio tanto en los tres pequeños pokemon como en los dos chicos.

\- ¡A-ahh! – se resintió Ken.

Los pokemon del profesor Sycamore quedaron debilitados ante el ataque del poderoso Mightyena.

\- Buen trabajo Mightyena, regresa. – entonces dirigió la mirada a la mujer. - Ahora tú nos dirás donde se encuentra la megapiedra. – dijo el ladrón agarrando de la bata a la asistente Mary. – ¿O quieres que te llevemos a ti en vez de la piedra? – dijo el desagradable sujeto mientras se acercaba a la cara de la chica.

\- ¡D-déjala en paz! – llegó a decir Ken mientras se levantaba del piso luego del impacto de la bola sombra.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Tú me detendrás niño? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – los tres sujetos comenzaron a reír.

\- *¡Es ahora!* - pensó Ken mientras se acercaba. Cerró su puño y reunió todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Jajaj… - el puño del adolescente impacto en la nariz del ladrón y el tipo fue a parar al piso, ante la mirada atónita de los compañeros de este.

El tipo, ya no tan sonriente, con una mano en la nariz, la cual le empezó a sangrar, ordenó a sus dos compañeros que se encarguen de Ken.

\- ¡Enséñenle a ese maldito mocoso! – los tipos se acercaron al pelinegro y le comenzaron a propinar una golpiza.

Las asistentes de Sycamore y Danniel observaban la escena, temblando, sin poder hacer nada. Entonces de entre los tres pokemon inicial del profesor, había uno que se encontraba aún consciente y contemplaba la escena furiosa.

\- ¡FENNE-KIN! – Aulló la pequeña pokemon tipo fuego y lanzó un gran ataque de brasas con violencia, más parecido a un lanzallamas, por sobre los sujetos que golpeaban a Ken.

El ataque sorprendió a los ladrones y estos empezaron a sacudir desesperados su cuerpo en llamas. Mientras el tipo que se encontraba todavía con la nariz lastimada en el piso, antes de que pudiera sacar a su Mightyena otra vez, fue golpeado por una embestida de Fennekin, que lo lanzó contra una de las maquinas del laboratorio.

El profesor Sycamore, que había despertado de su estado de inconsciencia, observo esta última escena sorprendido y sacó una pokebola del bolsillo de su bata.

\- ¡Ve Garchomp!

\- ¡Profesor Sycamore, despertó! – dijeron las asistentes al unísono.

-Acabemos con esto. Garchomp ¡Furia Dragón sobre esos infelices! – el Garchomp obedeció y propinó el ataque a los tipos, que quedaron mal heridos.- Rápido llama a la oficial Jenny – le ordenó a una de sus asistentes.

\- ¡E-este no es el fin Sycamore! Volveremos… - dijo uno de ellos y arrojo otra de esas bombas de humo que volvieron a inundar la sala en confusión. Para cuando se dispersó el humo ya se habían ido. El laboratorio era un desastre.

Ken estaba en el piso con los ojos morados por los golpes y muy adolorido.

\- M-muchas G-gra...cias Fenne… - alcanzó a decir Ken tratando de reincorporarse. Pero cayó adolorido al suelo otra vez.

\- ¡O-ouch! Me duele mucho la cara.

\- ¡Fenne! – exclamó la pequeña preocupada, se abalanzó a la cara de Ken y empezó a darle lamiditas.

\- Vaya. Al parecer le agradas demasiado a Fennekin. – dijo Sycamore ayudando al joven a levantarse.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Nos salvó a todos! Sino que sería de mí, si esos tipos seguían dándome. – dijo el joven ya de pie.

\- ¡Kin…!

\- Bueno, creo que estamos en un serio problema, al parecer esos tipos regresaran en busca de la megapiedra. No tengo idea de quienes son, pero parecen peligrosos. La piedra no está segura conmigo, ni siquiera con mi Garchomp, quien sabe cuántos vendrán la próxima vez y para que la quieren. – decía mientras se sacaba el polvo de su bata. – Así que he tomado una decisión. Ken tú la tienes que llevar contigo.

\- ¿QUEEE? ¿YOO?

\- Sé que eres aún un entrenador inexperto y que apenas iniciaras tu viaje, pero eres valiente y te veo potencial, el tan solo hecho de haber querido salvar a Mary de esos tipos me lo hizo ver.

\- Bueno, gracias, supongo… Pero yo no puedo ¿Y si esos ladrones me descubren y luego me secuestran y me torturan? Y…

\- ¡Vamos Ken confió en ti! Ellos no sospecharan, por lo contrario, vendrán a mí y yo tendré que lidiar con ellos. Así que tú puedes ir tranquilo en tu viaje.

\- Pero yo solo no creo poder llevar tan grande responsabilidad, capaz si alguien…. – dijo el chico cuando sintió una mano en su hombro por detrás.

\- Yo te acompañare. – le dijo Danniel.

\- ¡Ustedes pueden hacer su viaje juntos! ¡Después de todo, se tendrán el uno para el otro para ayudarse! ¿Qué dicen? – dijo Sycamore

A pesar de que la primera impresión de ese chico rubio le había parecido muy tonta a Ken, le gustó la idea de poder viajar con otra persona. Después de todo él nunca había logrado hacer un amigo en su pueblo natal.

\- ¡Mucho gusto, me llamo Danniel! – le extendió la mano el rubio.

\- ¡El gusto es mío, me llamo Ken! – y se estrecharon la mano.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Confió en ustedes chicos! Llámenme cuando lleguen al próximo centro pokemon que yo les iré dando noticias sobre lo sucedido hasta entonces.

\- ¡Genial! Yo tengo un Pokenav, registrémonos profesor. – dijo Danniel

Se registraron en sus Pokenav y se disponían a emprender su viaje, pero se estaban olvidando de algo muy importante…

\- ¡Casi lo olvido! Les tengo que entregar sus pokemon inicial, jejeje – dijo el profesor rascando su cabeza. – Bueno Ken, tengo que ser sincero, esta Fennekin me había causado muchos problemas y es demasiado rebelde, jamás me obedeció desde que nació y ha sido un tormento criarla, pero… al parecer le agradaste a simple vista Ken, no puedo creer que justo esta pequeña haya sido la que reacciono en contra de esos ladrones para salvarte, era de la que menos lo esperaba…

\- Ya no diga más profesor, yo ya he escogido mi pokemon y será ¡Fennekin! – dijo Ken enérgico.

\- ¡Fenne! – aulló la pequeña zorra y dió un salto hacia los brazos de Ken, que cayó al piso.

\- ¡Vaya…! Pensé que elegirías a Froakie – dijo Danniel.

\- Froakie… - dijo la rana cabizbaja.

\- ¡Cambié de opinión! E-espera m-me haces cosquillas jajaja – dijo Ken ante las lamiditas de su ahora primer pokemon. – Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver un Fennekin. Además de valiente ¡También es la más linda de los tres! - Un rubor salió de la pequeña zorra.

\- ¡Fenne! – Siguió lamiendo la cara a su nuevo entrenador.

\- Bien, esta es la pokebola de Fennekin y está es tu Pokedex. – le alcanzó Sycamore. – También ten estas pokebolas vacías.

-¡Muchas gracias profesor! – le dijo mientras se paraba nuevamente.

\- ¡Bueno yo elijo a Chespin! – gritó el rubio.

\- ¡Ches! ¡Chespin! – dijo el erizo alegre.

\- Aquí tus pokebolas y tu nueva Pokedex.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Bueno chicos, tengan cuidado. Esos tipos de recién parecen ser de una organización muy malvada, en busca de objetos potenciadores de los pokemon como la megapiedra que traigo yo. He oído hablar de organizaciones iguales que operan en otras regiones, pero no estoy muy seguro de cual sean sus objetivos, así que vayan con cuidado.

\- ¡Lo tendremos! - dijeron

\- ¿Para donde nos dirigiremos ahora? – preguntó Ken.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos ir hacia Ciudad Santalune ¡Ahí es donde se encuentra nuestro primer gimnasio! Además por lo que he estudiado es el mejor reto para los novatos. – respondió Danniel entusiasta.

\- Vaya, tú al parecer tienes más idea que yo jaja. Vamos a Santalune entonces.

\- Suerte con su viaje y recuerden llamarme una vez llegados a la ciudad. – dijo Sycamore

\- ¡De acuerdo profesor! – respondió Ken. – ¡Ya nos vamos!

\- ¡Chespin regresa! – la luz roja alcanzo al pequeño erizo.

\- ¡Fennekin, tú también! – pero cuando Ken pronuncio esto la pequeña esquivo a su entrenador.

\- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. A esta peculiar Fennekin no le gusta que la metan demasiado tiempo en su pokebola. Tendrás que lidiar con eso Ken.

\- Ohh… ¡No es ningún problema! Puedes venir afuera con nosotros pequeña, no voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres. – dijo el pelinegro comprendiendo a su pokemon. Los ojos de su Fennekin enseguida brillaron y saltó al hombro de su entrenador.

\- ¡Fen! – a la pequeña le gustaba el trato de su entrenador.

\- ¡Bueno, sí que eres comprensivo, ya veo porque te eligió! – dijo Sycamore mientras se dirigían a la salida. - Los mantendré al tanto sobre las noticias que ocurran.

\- ¡Adiós! – dijeron los dos jóvenes juntos mientras salían. El viaje había comenzado y su primera parada era ciudad Santalune.

Desde la puerta el profesor y sus asistentes observaban como se alejaban los dos novatos.

\- No sé porque, pero siento una conexión muy especial entre esos dos. – dijo el profe.

\- ¿Entre Ken y Danniel? – dijo su asistente Mary por detrás.

\- No. Entre **Ken** y **Fennekin** …

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Bueno díganme que les pareció y en que puedo mejorar. ¡Alguna que otra critica nunca viene mal!**

 **No soy un escritor experto... Así que espero poder mejorar mi lenguaje para no hacer tan monótona la historia. Espero sus Reviews, Follows, Favs y todo eso que me alentará a seguir!**

 **En estos días estaré subiendo el capitulo 2!**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Un Don Bastante Peculiar

**_Cap 2 - Un Don Bastante Peculiar_**

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que los novatos partieron de Ciudad Lumiose. Ken finalmente había logrado guardar a la pequeña Fennekin en su pokebola para que descansara, luego de haber tenido la batalla con ese Mightyena en el laboratorio.

Iban por la extensa Ruta 4, hacia el sur, en donde encontrarían su primer desafío: Retar al líder de gimnasio de Santalune.

\- ¡Ya quiero llegar y obtener mi primera medalla! – decía el enérgico Danniel mientras observaba a su alrededor algunos pokemon que vivían en los árboles.

\- Sí, yo también, pero no creo que nos sea tan fácil obtenerla. – agregó Ken con un tono pesimista.

Hacía un clima agradable. El sol se estaba poniendo y pronto anochecería.

\- Bueno creo que deberíamos acampar por aquí. El camino no es demasiado cuesta arriba por esta zona. – dijo Danniel.

\- ¡Noo! Emm… bueno… digo… ¡Sigamos adelante! Quizás encontremos algún pueblo pequeño que tenga un centro pokemon en donde podamos dormir. – exclamó el pelinegro con una voz un poco temblorosa.

\- Mm pero Ken, ya pronto estará todo oscuro. – dijo extrañado su compañero. - Es mejor que descansemos, mañana continuaremos.

Ken no tenía mucha experiencia al aire libre, con la naturaleza, y el hecho de dormir en una tienda no le agradaba demasiado. Él siempre había sido un chico muy casero y rara vez salía de su pequeño pueblo, en donde lo único que hacía era ayudar en el negocio de bayas de su madre. Además, aun persistía ese gran miedo de que esos ladrones los encontraran y los secuestrasen.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que acamparás cierto? – dijo el rubio al ver la cara asustada de Ken.

\- Em… sí, es así. – dijo apenado el novato.

\- ¡No hay problema con eso amigo! ¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo! Por suerte traigo conmigo muchas provisiones, así que la comida no será un problema.

¿Lo había llamado amigo? Ken se extrañó de que alguien lo llamase así. Después de todo, él nunca había logrado entablar una amistad con gente de su edad en su pueblo, pero le agradaba como sonaba eso y le estaba empezando a tomar más confianza a su compañero de viaje.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí, ya tengo mucha hambre! – dijo Ken.

\- ¡Muy bien! Entonces me pondré en marcha ¡A cocinar!

Armaron las tiendas y Danniel encendió la fogata. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo y empezaba a vislumbrar en la noche un hermoso cielo estrellado. Mientras, se preparaba la comida.

\- ¡Qué tal si sacamos a nuestros pokemon! ¡Han de estar hambrientos también! – dijo Danniel.

\- ¡Si, buena idea! ¡Sal Fennekin! – exclamó Ken sacando la pokebola.

\- ¡Fen! – apareció la pequeña, quien ya se había repuesto de su batalla.

\- ¡Tú también Chespin!

\- ¡Ches!

\- ¡Tengo varias bayas en mi mochila, espero que te gusten pequeña! – dijo Ken.

El joven sacó unas bayas color azul de su mochila y se las dio a su pokemon, pero a Fennekin parecieron no gustarle demasiado y las rechazó.

\- Vaya, que pasa… pensé que te agradarían…

\- Oye Ken, debes tener en cuenta que no a todos los pokemon les gustan las mismas bayas. Por ejemplo, a los tipo fuego, como Fennekin, les gusta un sabor más picante, como la baya tamato, o directamente se les puede dar comida pokemon hecha especialmente para ellos. – le explicó. - Tengo bayas en mi mochila que seguro le gustarán ¡Puedes tomar algunas si quieres! - dijo el rubio con un tono amable.

\- No lo sabía, perdón Fennekin. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender… - dijo Ken medio apenado. Se sentía que no era muy útil y agachó la cabeza.

\- ¡No importa! ¡Todos los días se aprende algo! Y a medida que vayamos viajando irás adquiriendo experiencia – lo alentó. – ¡Yo se varias cosas gracias a mi padre! Cuando era más pequeño lo acompañaba a todas partes y me enseñaba cuanto podía sobre los pokemon y su alimentación.

\- Fenne… - dijo la pequeña acercándose a su entrenador y tratando de consolarlo. Después de todo, no quería velo triste.

Los jóvenes y sus pokemon cenaron frente a la fogata, mientras Danniel contaba las experiencias de sus largos viajes que había hecho con su padre.

\- ¡Buenoo, me quedé satisfecho! – comentó Danniel mientras se paraba. - Ya me voy a dormir, mañana debemos seguir nuestro camino temprano – dijo estirando sus brazos. Pero observó una cara de cierto temor en su compañero de viaje. - ¿Qué sucede Ken? – le preguntó.

\- Ehh… nada… - vaciló, tratando de ocultar algo.

\- Vamos Ken ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Bueno… ehh… es sobre los tipos esos… ¿Y si ya se dieron cuenta que llevamos la megapiedra y nos están siguiendo? ¿Qué tal si nos están buscando? No quiero fallarle al profesor Sycamore…

\- Te preocupas demasiado por todo Ken… Esos malvivientes irán a enfrentar al profesor, no sospecharan de nosotros. ¡Él lo tiene todo bajo control ya! – dijo Danniel mientras apagaba la fogata y se marchaba. - Ve a descansar y deja de imaginarte cosas chico, mañana será un gran día ¡Buenas noches!

El rubio metió a su Chespin en su pokebola devuelta y entro a su tienda. Ken quedo sentado un buen rato frente al humo que salía de las brasas, con cara pensativa y con su Fennekin al lado, mirando a su entrenador.

\- *Mierda, no voy a poder dormir nada si sigo pensando en esto* - se dijo el mismo.

Un viento frio apagó las brasas que quedaban. También estremeció a Ken.

"Si sigue ahí sentado por más tiempo va a terminar por resfriarse maestro" - dijo una dulce voz femenina por sobre el chico.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del joven rápidamente y abrió sus ojos aterrado. Sacudió su cabeza.

\- ¿D-da-nniel? ¿Fuiste tú? – alcanzó a murmurar dando vuelta su cabeza hacia la tienda del rubio. Pero no hubo respuesta.

\- Debo estar imaginando voces seguro, mejor me voy a acostar. - pensó el joven en un intento de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. - Hasta qué punto ha llegado mi locura ¡Ja!

"No está loco maestro, soy yo" - se oyó devuelta la voz.

Ken quedo atónito. Y entonces empezó a girar lentamente su cabeza, tembloroso, hacia lo único vivo que se hallaba ahí con él, en la oscuridad de la noche. Vió la cara de su pequeña Fennekin sonriente.

\- ¿F-Fe… n-ne… kin? – dijo el joven con una voz apenas audible.

\- Fenne… - dijo la pequeña frotando su cara con el brazo de su entrenador.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me tiene miedo?" - se volvió a oír la voz, ahora un poco triste, en la cabeza del joven.

\- ¿F-Fennekin… e-eres tú? ¿P-pero cómo puede ser? Y-yo no entiendo…

"¡Si soy yo tonto!"- dijo la dulce voz ahora menos formal.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! No sabía que pudieses hablar Fennekin, es que yo… Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo… – se lamentó Ken, entre confundido y atemorizado ante la extraña situación.

"¡No! No tiene por qué ponerse triste maestro, yo solo me estoy comunicando por telepatía" - lo consoló la dulce voz.

\- ¡Oh… no sabía que tú tenías esa habilidad pequeña! Yo había leído que solo algunos pokemon tipo psíquico podían comunicarse de esa manera – dijo asombrado el chico.

"Bueno, supongo que soy especial" - dijo la Fennekin sonriéndole tiernamente.

\- Sí, lo eres. – dijo su entrenador también sonriéndole. Los dos quedaron mirándose. – Bueno… pero creo que debo de ponerte un nombre pequeña. No me gustaría llamarte Fennekin todo el tiempo… ¿Qué te parece _Lucy_?

\- ¡Fenne! – respondió expresando gustarle su nuevo nombre.

"Cualquier cosa que venga de usted es bueno maestro" - le dijo a Ken, ruborizándose. El joven percibió esto.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Que linda! – dijo un poco nervioso rascándose la cabeza. – ¡Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hace falta que el trato sea tan formal! Me avergüenza un poco que me digan maestro… – Lucy se dió cuenta de esto. Se miraron y los dos comenzaron a reír.

\- Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir. – dijo luego de que finalizó la carcajada.

\- ¡Kin!

Ken sacó la pokebola de Fennekin, pero ante este gesto observó cómo su compañera ponía su cara triste.

\- Bueno… supongo que… puedes venir a dormir conmigo en la tienda. – dijo guardando la pokebola.

\- ¡Fennekin! – festejó la pequeña. Y entraron los dos a la tienda.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Era una noche fría. Ya estaban los dos acostados dentro de la bolsa de dormir. Al ser esta muy ancha los dos cabían con mucha comodidad pero Lucy se acurrucaba en el pecho de su entrenador igualmente. Todavía se encontraba una pequeña lámpara encendida adentro.

\- Y dime Lucy como es que desarrollaste la telepatía.

"Bueno, de hecho la última evolución de los Fennekin, que son los Delphox, tienen poderes psíquicos… Pero creo que lo mío es como un don, quiero decir que, el que pueda hablar contigo siendo solo una Fennekin no es muy común" – le explicó al joven por medio de su habilidad.

\- Oh, ya veo… ¿Y puedes hablar con todos telepáticamente? ¿O solo conmigo? – preguntó curioso Ken.

"Emm… yo… la verdad es que la única manera de que un pokemon pueda comunicarse con su entrenador es que… tengan un vínculo muy fuerte, y que los dos sientan un afecto mutuo" - Al decir esto último la pequeña no pudo evitar un pequeño rubor que subió hacia sus mejillas. Fennekin sabía entonces que su maestro, de alguna manera, ya le tenía un gran afecto, sino ella no hubiera sido capaz de comunicarse telepáticamente con él.

\- *¿Un vínculo muy fuerte? Pero… si no llevo mucho tiempo con ella, que extraño…* - pensó el entrenador, mirando hacia el techo de la tienda. No notó el sonrojo de Lucy. – Me alegro mucho por esto Lucy, no llevamos mucho tiempo pero eso demuestra que entre nosotros ya hay una buena conexión.

\- ¡Kin! – dijo la pequeña entusiasmada y luego no pudo evitar dar un bostezo.

\- Yo también tengo mucho sueño… Buenas noches Lucy. Que descanses – le dijo apagando la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la tienda.

\- Fenne… - llegó a responderle, y luego los dos se quedaron dormidos.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, se oía el resonar de las hojas de los árboles. Ya era medianoche, se escuchaba el murmuro de los pequeños pokemon que vagaban en la oscuridad del bosque.

Ken y Lucy dormían plácidamente, cuando se empezaron a oír unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia la tienda de estos. Se escuchaba como si alguien caminara pisando ramas. Ken despertó ante esto y logró observar, ante la luz de la luna, una sombra que se asomaba en su tienda. Cada segundo que pasaba se iba haciendo más grande. El chico, totalmente atemorizado y pensando en lo peor, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sacar la megapiedra silenciosamente de su mochila y aferrarse a ella. La sombra se iba acercando cada vez más y los pasos se podían sentir ya casi a un milímetro.

\- *Ahora sí que llegó mi fin, nos encontraron* - el chico abrazó a Lucy, que dormía sin inmutarse, y cerró su ojos rogando que nada les pasara.

Entonces, de pronto, algo afilado cortó la entrada de la tienda bruscamente dejando al descubierto al pobre chico totalmente atemorizado que aún se aferraba a la piedra y a su pokemon. Este abrió los ojos y vió un gran sujeto, vestido igual a los tipos que habían intentado robar la megapiedra en el laboratorio. Del miedo no pudo ni gritar, cuando entonces el sujeto le propinó un golpe en la cara y le saco a su Fennekin de las manos.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Lucy! ¡Maldito, devuélvemela! – dijo el joven herido y totalmente desesperado. El gran sujeto gordo empezó a retirarse.

\- ¡Ven aquí malnacido! ¡Toma la megapiedra, pero no te lleves a Lucy! – el tipo parecía no escucharlo. - ¡Lucy, despierta! ¡DESPIERTAAAA! – continuó. El ladrón pareció esfumarse de la nada, mientras Ken seguía gritando. - ¡ESCUCHAAAA! ¡Ven aquí, toma la maldita piedra, pero no te la lleves a ella! – decía Ken tratando de que le devolvieran a Lucy.

El entrenador empezó a llorar al ver que ya no había caso y pensó que la había perdido para siempre. En ese mismo momento la sentía tan inalcanzable a su pequeña, como si nunca más la fuera a volver a ver…

\- ¡Danniel, se llevaron a mi Fennekin! ¡Ayuda, despiertaa! ¡DESPIERTAAAA! – gritó y gritó desde su tienda mientras todo se iba desvaneciendo lentamente.

Entonces el joven se levantó de golpe, agitado, jadeando, estaba totalmente transpirado. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación, vió a la pequeña Lucy dormida aún al lado suyo, revisó el bolsillo de su mochila, la megapiedra se encontraba aún allí. La volvió a guardar y dejo caer su cabeza otra vez en la almohada de la bolsa de dormir. Estaba temblando.

\- Fue todo un sueño…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hacía un hermoso día ahí afuera, el sol irradiaba felicidad en todo su esplendor, se escuchaban a los pokemon pájaro volar alegremente por ahí. Ken despertó lentamente, Lucy no se encontraba al lado suyo, al parecer se había levantado más temprano.

Se olía algo muy rico cocinándose.

\- *Deben estar desayunando* – se dijo el joven. Se vistió rápido y salió de la tienda - ¡Buenos días! – pronunció pero más no encontró a nadie, solo a la comida haciéndose enfrente del fuego.

Pensó lo peor.

\- No, no, no… ¡Mierda! Ya nos encontraron, ya nos encontraron… – empezó a decir nervioso dando vueltas en círculo. – Ahora sí que no sé qué hacer… - Ken se sentó en un tronco cerca de la fogata y comenzó a lamentarse.

\- ¡Como los rescato! Estoy en problemas… ¡Yo lo sabía! Yo sabía que era mala idea traer la megapiedra con nosotros. Tarde o temprano esos ladrones nos encontrarían. – dijo mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos, mirando hacia el piso. – Y ahora se los llevaron…

\- Danniel, Chespin, Lucy… - decía mientras comenzó a sollozar. Cuando, de repente, escuchó una voz familiar por detrás de él.

\- Vaya, por fin despertaste Slakoth. – le dijo el rubio que volvía junto con los pokemon con una gran cantidad de bayas recolectadas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Amigos! Pensé que… – dijo mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Y por qué estabas llorando Ken? – lo interrogó confundido Danniel.

\- Nada, nada, solo tonterías ¡Ja! – se excusó avergonzado mientras rascaba su cabeza.

\- Yo ya lo sospechaba, tú te preocupas demasiado por todo Ken, estas muy tenso. – dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro. - Relájate amigo… ¡Ahora vamos a desayunar!

\- ¡Fennekin! – exclamó la pequeña, como alentándolo.

Juntos disfrutaron de un rico desayuno al aire libre, mientras se escuchaban los relajantes cantos de los pokemon tipo volador.

\- *Quizás Danniel tenga razón* - pensaba Ken mientras comía. - *Quizás me estuve preocupando demasiado por esos ladrones, la megapiedra y también por… ¿Lucy?* - el entrenador recordó el sueño que tuvo anoche, en donde se robaban a su Fennekin y no soportó la idea de que eso en realidad se cumpliera. -*Creo que, después de todo, si tengo un fuerte vínculo con ella* - siguió pensando mientras miraba a su pequeña pokemon comer junto a Chespin.

Danniel noto la cara pensativa de su compañero de viaje.

\- Deja de preocuparte hombre… - interrumpió los pensamientos de Ken.

\- Yaa, está bien, mejor voy a estar más calmo. – le contesto el pelinegro.

Tan pronto como terminaron de desayunar, decidieron continuar hacia ciudad Santalune. Ken fue a su tienda para recoger sus cosas y guardarlas nuevamente en su mochila. Lucy fue por detrás de él.

"Hola maestro… ¿Cómo durmió?" - le preguntó tímidamente por medio de su habilidad.

\- Oh… Hola Lucy. Ehh… creo que bien. Bueno no tanto… - le dijo dándose vuelta. - ¿Y tú?

"Yo bien, gracias por preguntar" – dijo la pequeña. – "¿Qué ocurrió, no pudo dormir?"

\- En realidad sí, pero… tuve una pequeña pesadilla… Ehh ya sabes, sobre esos ladrones. Soñé que te llevaban a ti, pero realmente no pude soportar la idea de que te separen de mí, tú sólo eres mía. – Ken no supo muy bien porque dijo esto último, le salió sin querer, y quedo medio avergonzado ¿Ya era tan grande el afecto hacia ella?

"A-ah… bueno… que lindo que pienses eso sobre mí" – le dijo sonrojada ante el dicho del chico. – "Em bueno… ya no lo molesto más" – dijo y rápidamente salió para que no se notase su rubor.

\- *Vaya… que me sucede… ¿No le habrá gustado lo que dije?* - se dijo a él mismo. - *Mierda, en que estoy pensando. Es mi pokemon… tengo que dejar de tratarla como a una chica* - y siguió guardando sus cosas.

Afuera se encontraba la Fennekin, sentada, mirando los árboles y como un grupo de Mankey jugaba en la copa de estos.

\- *¿Es esto lo que debo sentir hacia mi entrenador?* - pensaba solitaria y confundida - *¿Yo no tendría que estar interesada por las batallas y por juntarme con otros pokemon?* - Lucy seguía en un mar de dudas, con respecto a los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amo.

Después de un rato, Danniel y Ken, terminaron de desarmar sus tiendas y guardaron todo en sus mochilas. Se dispusieron a seguir el camino que los llevaría hacia su primera medalla de gimnasio. Chespin fue a su pokebola y cuando Ken estaba sacando la suya, recordó.

\- ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado a ti no te gusta la pokebola Lucy ¿Verdad?

\- Fen…

\- ¿Quién es Lucy? – interrumpió Danniel.

\- Así la decidí llamar ¿No te gusta?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es muy lindo nombre! Solo que no me habías dicho.

\- Se lo puse ayer a la noche, luego de una larga "charla". – el rubio rió ante este dicho, captando la pequeña broma de Ken. Pero lo que no sabía, es que ellos realmente habían tenido una charla.

Siguieron por el camino rumbo a Santalune. Pero entre unos arbustos, no muy lejos de ahí, había un tipo que observaba a los jóvenes. El hombre pareció sonreír al lograr distinguir con sus binoculares a los dos chicos y la Fennekin.

\- Los encontré Ronald – dijo hablando por un radio.

\- Buen trabajo – le respondió una voz grave. – Ahora ya no podrán escapar de nosotros…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Sé que este capitulo fue un poco corto pero trataré de hacer los demás un poco más cargados y entretenidos. Lo estaré subiendo entre mañana y pasado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Tendré en cuenta lo que me digan! La verdad que valoro mucho sus criticas y me alegra que a algunos les haya gustado. Más adelante la historia se va a tornar más buena jeje.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	3. Confrontación

_Les traigo el 3er cap! Perdón por la tardanza. Espero que les guste!_

 ** _Cap 3 - Confrontación_**

\- Estaré bien mamá. Luego te llamo. – dijo el joven pelinegro y cortó la videollamada con su madre. Luego se dirigió hacia la mesa donde lo esperaba su amigo.

Después de una larga caminata, además de algunos enfrentamientos por la ruta con otros entrenadores, por fin, los dos novatos habían llegado a un centro pokemon, en el cual no se encontraban demasiados entrenadores hospedándose. Así que allí pasarían la noche.

\- Bien… ¡Es hora de cenar! – gritó Danniel. – Y… ¿Pudiste hablar con tu madre? – le preguntó luego.

\- Sí… ya le dije que nos encontramos rumbo a Santalune, pero se preocupa demasiado por mí… - dijo Ken medio apenado mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Ken? Eso es porque le importas mucho… ¡Cuando alguien se preocupa demasiado por ti y siempre te anda preguntando significa que te quiere! – lo animó el rubio.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón amigo… - contestó qprincipioedio pensativo – Oye Danniel ¿Crees que le podamos ganar al líder de gimnasio de Santalune solo usando a nuestros pokemon? – preguntó Ken cambiando de tema.

\- Mmm… Creo que deberíamos comenzar a atrapar y entrenar nuevos pokemon. Pero todo lo que he visto en el camino hasta ahora han sido solo Pidgey y Ledyba… – dijo Danniel medio resignado. – ¡Pero bueno! ¡Mañana ya será tiempo de pensar en eso!

Los dos entrenadores terminaron de cenar mientras charlaban y después fueron a por sus pokemon, que estaban siendo revisados por la enfermera Joy.

\- Aquí están sus pokemon, están en óptimas condiciones, no tienen de que preocuparse. – dijo ella mientras entregaba las pokebolas de Lucy y Chespin.

\- ¡Muchas gracias enfermera Joy! – agradecieron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Y luego subieron por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

El modesto centro pokemon tenía únicamente pequeñas habitaciones con una sola cama, así que tuvieron que dormir en habitaciones distintas.

-Duerme bien Ken ¡Recuerda que mañana será un gran día de cacería pokemon! – dijo Danniel entusiasmado mientras entraba en el cuarto.

\- ¡Sí, buenas noches! – contestó Ken y se metió al cuarto de al lado.

Era un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor, sólo iluminado por una pequeña lámpara. A través de la ventana se observaba la gran luna llena y el hermoso cielo estrellado, mientras, de fondo, se escuchaba como el viento hacía retumbar las otras ventanas del centro. El chico, que estaba cansado luego de tanto caminar, cerró las cortinas y se dejó caer en la cama con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

\- Que me pasa, me siento raro… - a Ken lo invadió una profunda melancolía. No sabía muy bien el porqué.

Luego sacó su pokebola y liberó a su pequeña compañera.

\- ¡Fenne! – saludó sonriendo.

\- Hola Lucy – le contestó. – Debes de tener hambre, toma un poco de estos pequeña. – y le sirvió un tazón con comida pokemon. – ¡La conseguí hoy! Espero que te guste, es especialmente para los tipo fuego.

\- ¡Kin! – le agradeció y empezó a comer con una sonrisa.

\- Sabes Lucy, últimamente me siento triste, como si me faltara algo. – le hablaba mientras acariciaba la esponjosa cola de su pokemon.

"No te preocupes Ken. Yo a veces también me siento igual" – se comunicó Lucy.

\- Vaya, si nos sentimos así por alguna razón, entonces, espero que solo sean depresiones momentáneas…

"Dicen que un pokemon siempre se siente igual que su entrenador" – dijo ella un poco decaída.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, toma esto. – sacó de su mochila una ramita. – Para que no te sientes más triste ¡Espero que te guste! – y se la dio.

\- ¡Fen…! – a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos. Tomó la ramita rápidamente y empezó a examinarla.

\- Sabía que te agradaría Lucy – dijo riendo el joven.

"¡Gracias Ken! Siempre me haces sentir bien" – le dijo un poco ruborizada, insinuando algo.

\- ¡Ja! de nada pequeña, no es para tanto. – dijo soltando una risilla. – Lucy ¿crees que pueda contarle a Danniel sobre lo que hay entre nosotros? – inmediatamente ante este dicho ella empezó a tener un notable sonrojo

*¿L-Lo que hay e-entre nosotros…? ¿Me-e está diciendo lo que y-yo pienso? ¿Realmente será que…?* - pensó esperanzada.

"E-e-eh… l-lo que hay e-entre… ¿n-nosotros…?" – le dijo nerviosa.

\- ¡Sí! ¿crees que entenderá que tú te puedes comunicar telepáticamente conmigo? ¿no se asustará? Después de todo creo que no es algo muy común… – Lucy rápidamente entendió que ella misma había malinterpretado todo.

"O-oh, ehh… te referías a eso ¡je, je!" – trato de disimular algo. "Él lo entenderá perfectamente, es muy inteligente. Si es que ya no se dio cuenta"

\- Ok, me quedo más tranquilo.

Lucy terminó su comida y le pidió a Ken que guardase su ramita. Luego el joven se cambió y se dispuso a ir a la cama.

\- Ya sé que no entrarás en tu pokebola Lucy – le dijo mientras sonreía. – Puedes dormir aquí pequeña. – ella, feliz, dio un salto hacía la cama.

"¿L-Le puedo decir algo maestro? c-claro… si no le molesta…" – aún no perdía el respeto hacía su entrenador y lo trataba formalmente de vez en cuando.

\- Seguro Lucy ¿qué es?

*Ahora es el momento* - pensaba ella nerviosa.

"E-ehhh… b-b-bue-no… y-yo me preguntaba si…."

 _**¡BOOOOM!**_

Se oyó una explosión en el piso de abajo del centro pokemon. Ken saltó de la cama.

\- ¿¡Mmh…!? ¿Pero qué carajosss?

Fue hacía la puerta rápidamente para ver qué había pasado pero recordó que la había cerrado con llave.

\- Donde dejé la maldita llaveee – dijo mientras empezó a buscarla con Lucy. Se seguían escuchando pequeñas explosiones en el piso de abajo y luego se comenzaron a oír gritos. - ¿¡Qué está pasando ahí abajo!? – se desesperaba Ken.

\- ¡Aquí esta! – las encontró dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans azules, que utilizaba durante el día. – Como puedo ser tan estúpido de dejarlas ahí. – se maldecía el solo.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta fue a llamar a su amigo Danniel en la habitación de al lado, pero no se encontraba nadie dentro y la puerta estaba abierta. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo junto a su Fennekin y encontró el centro pokemon hecho un desastre, con un gran hoyo en la pared, como si recientemente habrían combatido.

La enfermera Joy estaba tirada en el piso inconsciente y su Wigglytuff herido en un costado.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Qué ha pasado enfermera Joy! – le dijo mientras corría en su auxilio. Ella empezó a despertar.

\- ¡Ayyy…! mi cabeza… – alcanzó a quejarse.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- S-se los llevaron… - dijo adolorida. - Unos tipos vestidos de negro se llevaron a un entrenador y su Chespin mientras combatían. – Ken puso una cara de terror total y volvieron sus fatales pensamientos. Sabía que su amigo estaba en problemas.

\- Llama a la oficial Jenny. Yo iré tras esos tipos. – no dio tiempo ni de contestar a la enfermera y se marchó corriendo, con su ropa de dormir aún puesta, junto a Lucy, por el gran hoyo que había en la pared del centro.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡Esto es malo! Yo lo sabía, esto pasaría. – se quejaba el joven mientras se empezaba a adentrar por el bosque. Lucy observaba con preocupación cómo su entrenador perdía la cordura ante la situación.

"Tranquilízate Ken, esas actitudes no resolverán las cosas"

\- Lo sé, lo sé ¡pero es tan frustrante! – el entrenador comenzaba a quedar con la mirada perdida, como resignándose.

"¿Sabes? Yo estaré al lado tuyo, no importa lo que tengamos que enfrentar" – decía Lucy a su entrenador en un tono sentimental.

\- Gracias pequeña, sé que cuento contigo. – y en ese instante se le ideó algo. - ¡Oh! ¡Lucy! ¿puedes intentar descifrar con tu olfato hacia donde se fueron Danniel y Chespin?

\- ¡Fen…! – dijo ella decidida.

En ese momento apareció un sujeto por detrás de ellos, con la vestimenta oscura, y con una insignia dorada en su gorro que Ken no tardó en reconocer.

\- Bueno, bueno… ¡tú debes de ser el otro idiota que me encargaron! – le dijo el hombre agresivamente sacando una pokebola. Ken y Lucy voltearon a ver al desagradable tipo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Ustedes han sido! – dijo gruñendo el entrenador. – ¡Donde tienen a Danniel…! ¡Que buscan de nosotros!

\- Estúpido… ya sabes que buscamos de ti. – le respondió. - ¡Muk, sal ya! – lanzó la pokebola y apareció el gran pokemon lodoso.

\- Lucy, es hora… ¡Usa lanzallamas!

\- ¡Kin…! – la pequeña utilizó el potente lanzallamas, que había aprendido hace poco, pero el Muk lo esquivó fácilmente, pues este era muy rápido.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Acabemos con esto ya… ¡Bomba lodo! – el ataque impactó justo en el blanco. Ella quedo en el suelo.

\- V-Vamos Lucy… ¡No te rindas! – alentaba su entrenador. Ella logró ponerse nuevamente de pie con dificultad.

\- F-F-Fenne…

\- Que ridículos… ¡Muk usa residuos y terminemos! – antes que pudiera esquivarlo, el ataque dio en ella y quedo sin más fuerzas tendida en el suelo.

La diferencia de nivel y entrenamiento recibido entre los dos pokemon se notaba a simple vista.

\- ¡Noo! ¡Lucy! – Ken fue al rescate de su pokemon y la cargó en brazos.

"K-Ken…" – el chico la protegió abrazándola al escuchar la voz adolorida de Lucy.

\- ¡Ajá…! así que le tienes mucho aprecio a esa bola de pelos. – dijo el tipo mientras regresaba a Muk a su pokebola. – Pues ya verás entonces – y lanzó una carcajada mientras se acercaba hacía el entrenador novato.

\- ¡A-Aléjate! ¡Si le pones una mano encima te arrepentirás! – dijo mientras retrocedía lentamente.

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo sarcástico.

\- ¡Quieres sa…! – y antes de poder terminar la frase el tipo se abalanzó sobre Ken y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente.

Los cargo a los dos en sus hombros, al joven inconsciente y a Lucy herida, y los colocó en una camioneta que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí esperando.

\- La primera parte ya está completa. – se murmuró a si mismo riendo mientras se subía al vehículo.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lejos de ese lugar, más precisamente en Ciudad Lumiose, se encontraba el profesor Sycamore dentro del laboratorio, metido en sus investigaciones en absoluta soledad. Ya era la medianoche pasada y se decidió a descansar un rato: Se preparó un café cargado y se dejó caer al sillón con cansancio.

\- Esto es más exhaustivo de lo que pensé… - dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

Luego, se le pasó por la mente como irían con su viaje esos dos jóvenes, que habían salido hace tres días de su laboratorio, a los que les había encomendado cuidar la megapiedra de su Garchomp.

Además, al mismo tiempo, se empezó a extrañar de que esos ladrones no hayan vuelto a atacarlo. Más allá de que ahora el sí estaba preparado para cualquier amenaza y estaba siendo cuidado las veinticuatro horas por cámaras de seguridad instaladas luego de ocurrido el incidente… ¿Habrían descubierto ya los ladrones la jugada de estos? ¿Estarían buscando a los jóvenes para quitarles la tan preciada piedra? Comenzaron a pasarse preguntas por la cabeza de Sycamore.

\- Cierto, tengo a Danniel agregado en mi Pokenav, mañana los llamaré para ver cómo van. – trató de calmarse a sí mismo y se tomó su café.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Un ligero rayo de sol asomaba por una pequeña ventanilla y daba directamente en la cara de un Ken que dormía en el frío suelo de una mugrienta celda. Acababa de amanecer, hacía un agradable clima ahí afuera, pero no era tan agradable el lugar en donde se encontraba el joven pelinegro.

Éste empezó a despertarse ante la molestia que le provocaba el sol que daba en su cara.

\- Ayy… me duele todo ¿D-Dónde estoy? – susurró.

Aún se encontraba con su pijama color bordo y estaba desprovisto de cualquier cosa que lo pudiera ayudar. Pronto comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos de la noche anterior y se alarmó drásticamente.

\- Fallé… - alcanzó a lamentarse en voz baja.

Sabía que tanto Lucy como Danniel y Chespin estaban de seguro encerrados igual que él. Y todo ha de ser por lo de la megapiedra, pensaba. Recordó que la había dejado dentro de su mochila, en el centro pokemon.

\- ¿Cómo hago ahora...? – se dijo frustrado.

En ese momento apareció uno de los tipos de la organización que andaba tras la megapiedra. Era joven, incluso aparentaba tener solo unos años más que Ken.

\- Despertaste, basura. – le dijo a Ken. Éste se limitó a quedarse callado. – Levántate que debo llevarte a que te interroguen.

Ken obedeció sin decir nada. Le abrió la puerta de la celda y le ató las manos atrás.

\- Camina. – le ordenó empujándolo y se lo llevó.

Comenzaron a recorrer gran parte de las instalaciones mientras iban hacía su destino. El novato observaba con detenimiento cada una de las puertas por las que pasaban en las que habían distintas inscripciones, también divisó al pasar una zona que se veía a través de un ventanal en la que se mostraba a varios tipos, todos vestidos de igual forma, haciendo luchar a los que parecía que eran sus pokemon, que por cierto eran bastante raros, los cuales él nunca había visto. El edificio era demasiado grande y había bastantes ductos de aire por todas las áreas. Sus paredes, techo y puertas, hechas de un metal resistente.

Luego comenzaron a llegar a un lugar donde la iluminación era escasa y al final del pasillo había una puerta.

\- Llegamos, entra. – le dijo el tipo que lo había conducido hasta ahí mientras le abría la puerta.

Ken pasó hacia la sala, que se encontraba oscura, y le cerraron la puerta por detrás.

Las luces se encendieron. Frente a él pasó por otra puerta un tipo pelirrojo que vestía con traje y lentes negros, llevaba una maleta consigo, la cual tenía un símbolo el símbolo ya conocido por Ken. El hombre, bastante calmo, dejó la maleta a un lado y se sentó en un sillón del pequeño cuarto, que estaba bastante vacío pero ahora iluminado. El joven permaneció parado.

\- Buenos días joven. – le dijo en un tono amable, Ken se extrañó ante esta actitud. – Espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo rápido. – continuó.

\- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren de nosotros? – replicó el otro.

\- Te contaré. Mi nombre es Ronald, y nos suelen conocer como el equipo omega. – comenzó a hablar el hombre bastante paciente. – Operamos en esta región desde hace unos cuantos años. No te podría decir cuál es nuestro objetivo exactamente y el por qué queremos esa megapiedra que llevas… porque no lo entenderías, además de que es mejor que esto quede en secreto. Sólo debes abstenerte a obedecer lo que yo te digo y no saldrá herido ninguno de tus amigos, sobre todo… tu querida Fennekin.

A Ken se le pasó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre ¿Cómo sabía que Lucy era tan importante para él? ¿Qué le iban a hacer? No podía imaginárselo. Ver como lastimaban a esa pequeña… a la que él ya le había tomado tanto ¿cariño?

\- Ahora dime donde tienes la Garchompita. – le dijo con voz seria cortando sus pensamientos.

\- Yo… no la tengo en este momento.

\- Si no me dices donde la has guardado sufrirás las consecuencias, luego no digas que no te he avisado.

\- No sé dónde está. – le dijo tajante el joven.

\- Bueno, si te vas a poner en ese plan, más tarde te haremos presenciar algo que no te gustará. Ahora llévense a esta basura de acá.

En ese momento pasó uno de los miembros de dicha organización criminal y se volvió a llevar a Ken.

Ya en su celda, lo desataron de las manos y le tiraron 'algo' de comer y beber. El entrenador yacía ahí en solitario y comenzó a pensar que, si no ideaba algo rápido, quizás no saldría nunca más de ese lugar. Que por cierto no sabía ni cuál era su ubicación.

\- Ya lo tengo… – se dijo cuando parecía que algo se le vino a la mente.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya era de mediodía. En el laboratorio de ciudad Lumiose, se encontraba un nervioso profesor Sycamore que ya había tratado de comunicarse una diez veces con el Pokenav de Danniel, pero este no respondía.

\- ¿Q-Qué habrá pasado? Bueno… a lo mejor siguen dormidos… sí, eso es… seguro siguen dormidos… esos chiquillos ¡Ja, ja! - se decía para tranquilizarse.

El profesor pensó que lo mejor sería que se tomara un pequeño descanso. Entonces fue a la sala de estar, se tiró en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

\- Veré si están pasando algún documental interesante… - empezó a cambiar de canal y de pronto algo llamó su atención.

"Según las primeras fuentes, fue ayer por la noche cuando ocurrió el ataque al centro pokemon, cerca de ciudad Santalune. No hay heridos"

En el momento que oyó esto el profesor quedo petrificado ante el televisor.

"Los atacantes, de los que no se sabe que buscaban con exactitud, no robaron nada de valor y aún no fueron identificados, ya que huyeron de la escena, pero hay dos jóvenes desaparecidos aparentemente" - esto último que escuchó fue lo que aclaró sus sospechas. Sabía muy bien que Danniel y Ken ahora estaban en peligro, pero no sería fácil dar con ellos.

Se levantó del sofá instantáneamente.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Aquí viene… - uno de los miembros del equipo omega se acercaba a la celda de Ken. El joven tenía algo en mente.

Apareció el sujeto. Ken, que se estaba haciendo el dormido en el piso, daba la espalda al tipo.

\- Es hora de que salgas un rato idiota, te haremos presenciar cosas muy gratas. – dijo soezmente con una sonrisa mientras abría la celda con la llave.

*No lo creo* - pensó él.

Al ver que no despertaba el tipo entró adentro de la celda y empezó a patearlo.

\- ¡Despierta ya basura! – dijo mientras lo pateaba más fuerte. El joven no se inmutaba.

En ese momento, este se extrañó de que no despertara y se agacho a ver que le sucedía al prisionero.

\- ¿Respira aún? – y acercó su cara.

En el mismo instante, Ken le asestó un duro cabezazo a la nariz del tipo, que inmediatamente quedo tendido en el piso, sangrando. El pelinegro también se hizo daño, ante tal fuerza que había usado, pero poco le importó y se escabulló de la prisión rápidamente, encerrando esta vez al malviviente, que al parecer había quedado inconsciente. Sin antes cambiar toda su ropa por el uniforme del equipo omega.

Ahora vestido con zapatillas, pantalón y chaqueta negras, se calzó también los guantes y la gorra que llevaban la insignia de la organización criminal.

\- Ahora, a buscarlos… - dijo y traspasó la puerta donde se encontraban las celdas.

Empezó a caminar, adentrándose en los pasillos del inmenso edificio del equipo omega, cargado totalmente de miedo en su interior pero sabiendo que el destino de Lucy, Danniel y Chespin ahora dependían de él…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Como mencioné al principio, me he tardado un poco en escribir este capitulo, pero ha sido por razones de estudio... E** **sta semana estaré más libre, así que espero poder actualizar la historia más seguido!**

 **¡Gracias por sus Reviews! Siempre los leo y no duden que los tendré en consideración :)**

 **Saludos y buena semanaaa!**


	4. ¿Se Llama Afecto Especial?

_Aquí el cuarto capitulo ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

 _ **Cap 4 - ¿Se Llama Afecto Especial?**_

El joven llegó a lo que parecía ser un gran ascensor, arriba había un pequeño cartel que indicaba 'P-12', al costado de éste se encontraban unas escaleras.

\- No puedo arriesgarme a tener un encuentro con esos tipos… - se dijo en voz baja mientras comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, sin hacer ruido, siempre atento a escuchar por si alguien se estuviese acercando.

Mientas bajaba, Ken empezaba a sospechar que quizás el gran edificio en el que se encontraba debía ser la central o la base principal del tal equipo omega, al mismo tiempo un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo por el solo hecho de imaginarse cuantos miembros habrían merodeando en pisos más bajos… Si llegaran a descubrir que él sólo llevaba la vestimenta, que no era uno de ellos realmente… Que le harían… Que sería del futuro de Lucy… Todo esto se le pasaba por la cabeza al joven pelinegro, mientras seguía yendo por las escaleras sigilosamente.

A pesar de ser una edificación tan grande y con tantos pasillos, el lugar estaba relativamente vacío. El chico aún no se había encontrado con ninguna persona desde que salió de su prisión, pero no podía soportar la idea de que eso le sucediera… pues se pondría demasiado nervioso como para fingir ser uno del equipo omega. Además, si no se daba prisa, pronto descubrirían que el prisionero, o sea él, escapó de su celda.

Continuó descendiendo por las escaleras hasta que se encontró con una entrada la cual indicaba arriba 'P-11-2'.

*Debo asegurarme por todos lados. Podrían estar por cualquier parte* – pensó Ken mientras traspasaba el umbral, en vez de seguir bajando por las escaleras.

Entonces comenzó desesperadamente intentar abrir las puertas que se encontraban por los holgados pasillos, en busca de sus amigos, pero todas tenían llave. Arriba de cada una de estas ponían inscripciones con muchas letras y números que Ken no lograba entender que significaban.

Se empezaron a oír pasos por el pasillo izquierdo a él.

*Actúa normal. Actúa normal* - se decía a sí mismo nervioso.

Aparecieron dos sujetos, uno alto y flaco, otro gordo y de baja estatura. Ken les dio la espalda e hizo como que no los vio mientras empezaba a marcharse hacia las escaleras nuevamente.

\- ¡Hey tú!

\- M-Mierda… - susurro casi inaudible y se dio la vuelta, dando la cara hacia los dos sujetos del equipo omega. - ¿Q-Que p-pasa? – dijo a lo lejos con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué haces que no estás en la sala cinco de conferencias? – le dijo el más gordo mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿C-Cuál? – dijo nervioso Ken.

\- La del piso tres. – agregó el más flaco.

\- E-Ehhh… b-buenooo, y-y-ooo… - comenzó a tartamudear sin saber que inventar.

\- ¡Esta bien, no hay drama! – dijo en tono amigable. - Después de todo, no es que sean muy interesantes las estupideces que habla Ronald en esas conferencias…

\- S-Sí, sí… ¡ja, ja! – fingió una risa el joven.

\- Escucha. Haznos un favor ¿puedes ir al piso cuatro a por unas carpetas y una pokebola que necesitamos? – pidió el gordo. – Tenemos una prueba que hacer con un pokemon y ya que tú pareces estar desocupado podrías traernos eso.

Ken tragó saliva.

\- ¡Ok…! – alcanzó a decir. No se podía negar, no quería que sospechen de él.

\- Aquí tienes la llave, es la sala EX165-4, esta sobre el pasillo dos. Las carpetas llevan la inscripción '2211' – dijo mientras le entregaba la llave. - No te tardes, te estaremos esperando aquí en PR060-11. – y señaló una de las puertas.

\- E-Entendido. – soltó Ken y se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Eres tonto? ¡Usa el ascensor!– le gritaron de atrás.

\- O-Ohh perdón… e-emm… ¿Dónde está el ascensor? – Ken estaba sudando de tan nervioso que se encontraba.

\- ¿Eres estúpido? ¿No conoces las instalaciones del edificio? – lo regañaron. – Los ascensores de este piso, el once, están en el pasillo dos. Dobla por la izquierda de aquí y sigue hasta el final. – le explicó enfadado.

El chico salió rápido de la escena y se dirigió hacia el dichoso elevador.

\- Eso estuvo muy cerca… - se dijo el joven mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Se subió al ascensor y vio todos los botones. Estaba por presionar el de 'PB', la planta baja, para por fin poder salir de ese infierno, pero recordó.

\- No… no puedo irme aún… debo salvar a Lucy, Danniel y Chespin. – el entrenador se debatía entre irse y pedir ayuda a la policía para venir a rescatarlos, o quedarse y salvarlos él por su propia cuenta. – ¡No! Ellos podrían estar siendo torturados ahora mismo. No me puedo ir. – se dijo decidido y presiono el botón que decía P-4.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

En ciudad Lumiose, dentro del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente reunida. Aparentaba ser una congregación bastante seria, por las caras de la gente.

\- Bueno, entonces… ¿comenzaremos por la ruta seis? – dijo Sycamore levantándose de su asiento.

\- Sí. Yo y el resto de mis compañeras nos encargaremos de eso. – comentó una de las oficiales Jenny.

\- Y mi parte ira por la siete. – agregó otra de las oficiales.

\- ¡Ok, yo y los muchachos iremos por ciudad Cyllage entonces! – exclamó parándose uno de los científicos que se encontraba en la reunión.

\- Bueno, ya está todo dicho. Nosotros nos adentraremos por el sur de la diez. – dijo decidido Sycamore. – ¡Ahora pónganse en marcha! ¡Vamos! ¡Qué esperan! – les ordenó.

Rápidamente todos se fueron levantando de sus asientos y la sala se fue vaciando. El profesor quedo parado contemplando la mesa, ahora vacía, con cara de preocupación.

\- Aquí vamos…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Iba bajando el ascensor, lentamente. Ken estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Lucy… yo… no puedo permitir que te hagan daño… - empezó a hablar como si estuviera alguien con él. – Extraño esa voz tan dulce, tan… femenina. – sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos. - ¿Ella me extrañara como yo la extraño?

Ken siempre había sido un joven demasiado taciturno y reservado antes de iniciar su viaje, incluso ahora lo seguía siendo, pero trataba de disimularlo. Él no era precisamente de esos que andaban por la vida animosos, llenos de amistades, con un carácter despreocupado… quizás esto se debía a la conducta que formó en su pequeño pueblo, en el que creció y vivió toda su vida, distanciado del resto. Quizás Ken solo estaba deseoso de recibir un afecto por parte de alguien, recibir un interés que hasta entonces no había experimentado en su vida.

No haber percibido ese 'afecto especial' por parte de nadie: Tal vez era eso lo que casi siempre lo hacía sentirse vacío y miserable. Sentir que nadie lo comprendía…

\- Tan solo me pregunto si yo le… - Ken agitó su cabeza antes de terminar la frase. - ¡Pero qué cosas digo…! Lucy no me estima de esa manera, estoy totalmente loco. Sólo es afecto de un pokemon hacia su entrenador. – el chico no tenía claro que era lo que necesitaba, no sabía con certeza que era eso que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

\- Creo que me hago mucho problema… - dio un largo suspiro y apoyó la cabeza contra una de las paredes del ascensor, deprimido.

En ese instante se escuchó el timbre que indicaba que había llegado a su destino: El piso cuatro. Las puertas se abrieron, el joven pasó. El pasillo estaba oscuro, además de que hacía un frío inusual.

*Dudo que se encuentren en este piso. Probablemente los tengan prisioneros más abajo* - pensó Ken - *Igual voy a verificarlo*

Empezó a recorrerlo, observando detenidamente lo que indicaban los carteles de cada puerta.

\- Si tan solo tuviera algo con que alumbrar… - dijo mientras trataba de descifrar las letras y números de los pequeños letreros.

Dobló hacia la izquierda del pasillo. El chico, primero, quería averiguar qué era eso que le habían mandado a buscar los miembros del equipo omega. Ya que tenía la llave de esa sala, iba a aprovecharla.

\- Quizás esos archivos tengan información importante o algo que me ayude a encontrar las celdas…

En ese momento, alcanzó a divisar las siglas sobre una puerta:

 _"[EX165-4]"_

\- ¡Esa es!

El joven se apresuró, probó la llave y logró abrir la puerta. Era un cuarto de espacio reducido, un tanto oscuro, sólo iluminado por unos pequeños led azules que se encontraban en el techo. Al parecer, no habían más luces adicionales que se pudieran encender.

Ken empezó a revisar en los armarios en busca de algo que le sea de utilidad, pero solo halló una gran cantidad de papelerío y también algunas carpetas.

\- ¿No hay ni siquiera un mapa de este edificio? ¿¡Nada!? – decía mientras comenzaba a fijarse dentro de los archivos de las carpetas. Revisó con más detenimiento por si había algo que le sirviera, pero no pudo entender nada de lo que estaba escrito… eran largos informes con términos científicos que eran desconocidos para él. Además, en los textos se describían muchas cosas con extraños códigos alfanuméricos, lo que hizo que Ken perdiera la esperanza.

\- Bueno, al parecer nada de esto me va a servir… - dijo lamentándose. – Tendré que empezar a buscar por mi cuenta.

Entonces, fue cuando vio una pequeña cajonera debajo del armario. La abrió y encontró una pokebola junto con una carpeta roja que tenía una etiqueta en el dorso que indicaba '2211'.

\- Esto debe ser lo que me mandaron a buscar esos malvivientes. – tomó la pokebola. – Me pregunto qué tipo de pokemon será. – la dejo a un lado y empezó a revisar la carpeta roja. Lo que llegó a leer en la primera hoja lo dejo boquiabierto:

 _Experimento Clase Psi - n° de identificación 2211_

 _Especie_ _: Espeon_ _Denominación_ _: ER194_

 _Género_ _: Femenino_ _Naturaleza_ _: Conducta accesible. Dócil._

 _Área_ _: EX165_ _Correspondencia_ _: 54621936-36_

 _Observaciones Generales: Al material titulado como ER194 (Espeon) se le asigna el nivel de 'altamente calificado' para poder llevar a cabo el proyecto de EX165. A través de las observaciones pertinentes que se le han realizado, se lo designó como CAPAZ de cumplir con las expectativas del plan de comunicación telepática con los humanos (…) por lo tanto, se sugiere que sea sometido al máximo para poder cumplir con el cometido antes de que pierda su vigencia o algo de otra índole similar ocurriese..._

En el resto de las hojas del archivo volvían a aparecer los términos científicos y extraños códigos que el joven no podía descifrar.

\- No lo puedo creer… - estaba con cara aterrada. – Estos tipos hacen experimentos con los pokemon… Los tratan como si fuesen materiales…

Y lo peor era que se trataba justamente de experimentos con pokemon de tipo psíquico. Pero, peor aún, sobre temas relacionados a la telepatía con los humanos. Ken comenzaba a sentir temor porque se llegase a descubrir que Lucy podía comunicarse telepáticamente con él ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿La usarían en sus experimentos también?

El joven observó la pokebola nuevamente.

\- Pobre, debe sentirse mal… - en ese momento el chico sintió una gran aflicción. Decidió liberarla de la pokebola.

Hizo la aparición ante él una bella Espeon. Ésta llevaba en su rostro una mezcla de agotamiento y profunda tristeza, además de que tenía sus patas delanteras lastimadas, al parecer, a causa de un duro golpe. Al ver a Ken inmediatamente se asustó y se precipitó hacía una de las esquinas del pequeño cuarto escasamente iluminado.

\- Tranquila, no te hare daño. – dijo Ken mientras se le iba acercando. – ¡Así que es así como se ve un Espeon! Nunca había visto uno antes… ¡Son muy lindos! – se agachó y empezó a acariciar el suave pelaje del atemorizado pokemon.

Parecía muy insegura y seguía temblando ante las caricias del entrenador.

\- No te preocupes, yo no soy como esos tipos que te han estado usando. – comenzó a explicarle Ken. – Solo relájate. Prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

\- Esp… - respondió tímidamente.

\- Mmm… en esas planillas me parece que te llamaban ER194… - le dijo mientras la seguía acariciando. – Yo creo que te queda mejor… ¡Erika!

\- ¡Espeon! – comunicó ella, ahora alegrándose un poco.

\- ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Ahora salgamos de este lugar.

Cuando se estaba por levantar, el joven observó la lesión de ella.

\- ¿Te duele no? – dijo mientras le examinaba la pata. – No tienes por qué entrar en esa horrible pokebola otra vez, te llevaré yo. – la cargo en sus brazos.

\- E-Esp-p…

\- En cuanto salgamos de este lugar llevaré a que te curen. – le comunicó al notar su dolor.

Ken guardó la pokebola y salió del cuarto con Erika cargada en brazos. Desafortunadamente, no pudo encontrar nada que lo ayudara con su búsqueda. Debería seguir investigando por su propia cuenta para encontrar las celdas.

\- Ahora debo concentrarme en encontrar a Lucy, Danniel y Chespin… - se dijo decidido. - Solo espero que estén bien…

El chico siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo, se fue adentrando aún más en el piso cuatro. Se escuchaba un eco muy débil de lo que parecían ser unos enérgicos aplausos y venían del piso de abajo. Ken recordó que los dos sujetos del equipo omega le habían mencionado que Ronald, el líder, estaba dando una conferencia en el piso tres, así que intuyó que de seguro provenían de ahí.

De cualquier forma, pronto los aplausos cesaron. Pero esto comenzó a poner más nervioso a Ken, ya que si la conferencia hubiese llegado a terminar todos volverían a sus puestos y los pasillos ya no estarían tan desiertos, lo que dificultaría su búsqueda.

*¡Debo apresurarme, tengo que hallarlos rápido!* - pensaba en un estado desesperante.

Luego comenzó a mirar a Erika, que parecía estar a gusto en sus manos y ya con más confianza.

*Lo que decía en esos archivos… ¿Podrá ella también hablar telepáticamente como Lucy?*

En ese instante un fuerte aullido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Los dos se asustaron al escuchar lo que sonó como si fuera un lamento.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

El pasillo por el que caminaba llegó a su fin y dobló hacia la derecha. Al final de este nuevo pasillo, se podía observar como desde la última puerta, que estaba un poco entreabierta, salía una luz. Ken se iba acercando poco a poco, con pasos casi imperceptibles… definitivamente había alguien allí.

Se volvió a oír el quejido y esta vez se escucharon también unas risas. El joven comenzó a temblar. Dejó a Erika en el suelo y le dijo en un tono de voz sumamente bajo.

\- _Shh… Quédate aquí un rato, debo ver que está ocurriendo ahí._ – Erika pareció entender y quedo sentada obediente.

El chico siguió adelante, ahora casi en puntas de pie, estaba a unos veinte metros del final del pasillo. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la pokemon psíquica siguiera ahí, a mitad de camino, sentada en el piso. Luego le pareció que la habitación ya no emitía ningún sonido más, cuando de repente…

\- ¡F-Fee… n-n!

Se volvió a oír el lamento. Ken quedo paralizado, pues reconoció ese quejido, ese dolor… como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

\- N-No, n-no… no puede ser… todo menos eso… - el chico cerró sus ojos, imaginándose lo peor.

Siguió dando, lentamente, los últimos pasos, con temor, transpirando y con una extraña sensación dentro suyo, como si estuviera por explotar ante lo que vería. No quería ver eso que se le pasaba en su mente ahora mismo. Tomo coraje y abrió los ojos: Fue entonces cuando observó por la puerta entreabierta la terrible escena. Fue la primera vez en su vida que se sintió tan impotente, y tan furioso a la vez. Toda la ira, toda la rabia que mantuvo alguna vez guardada dentro de él fue expulsada en un segundo, casi instantáneamente, al observar esa escena. Ken no estaba dentro de sí, era como si fuera otra persona, al mirar como dos de los miembros del equipo omega tenían la cruel y despiadada obligación de maltratar y pegar a Lucy sin piedad, que yacía en el piso, con cortes de los que salía un poco de sangre, casi inconsciente. Y lo peor es que los malvivientes lanzaban grandes carcajadas, se divertían de su tarea. Esto enfureció **aún más** a Ken.

Pateó la puerta hacia un costado, tenía los puños cerrados y una mirada totalmente penetrante en los dos sujetos. Estos se extrañaron de la actitud.

\- ¡Hey, Jim! Finalmente viniste ¿Dónde te metiste estúpido? ¡Tardaste como treinta minutos! ¿Traes contigo al prisionero para que contemple esto? ¡Ja, ja, ja! – dijo uno de los tipos pensando que Ken era uno de sus compañeros. Pues Ken vestía con la ropa del equipo omega.

Ken no dijo nada, comenzó a acercárseles con una actitud totalmente aterradora, como si estuviese poseído.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – dijo el mismo sujeto, que estaba arrodillado en el piso, ya que se estaba fijando si la pokemon aún seguía consciente. – ¡Sí! Aún sigue con vida ¡Podrás unirte a la diversión Jim! ¡Ja, ja! Vamos a deshacernos de esta basu…

No terminó la palabra, cuando Ken le propinó una patada en la cabeza al tipo y le voló el gorro representativo del equipo omega. El sujeto quedo en el suelo.

\- ¡Que haces idiota! – exclamó el otro que observaba asombrado.

\- ¡M-Maldito… p-porque me…! – reclamó el tipo adolorido tocando su cabeza, pero no llegó a terminar de nuevo la frase porque el pelinegro, esta vez, en un acto de venganza desesperado, le clavó los dedos índice y mayor directamente en los ojos al miserable sujeto y los presionó con tal fuerza que casi los hace saltar de sus órbitas oculares.

\- ¡Para! ¡Idiota! ¡Lo vas a dejar ciego! – decía el otro miembro, inerte, al contemplar la espantosa situación.

Ken ahora empezó a darle patadas al tipo que se encontraba mal herido en el suelo, sin poder ver.

Al observar que este no paraba, el sujeto decidió ayudar a su compañero y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Ken, evitando que lo siguiese lastimando. Ken quedo respirando dificultosamente.

\- ¡No sé quién mierda seas! Pero ahora te las tendrás que ver conmigo… - dijo el miembro acercándosele lentamente.

En ese momento un aura azul rodeó a los dos ladrones, el que se encontraba herido en el suelo y el que le estaba por dar la golpiza a Ken, y los comenzó a levantar por los aires.

\- ¿¡Que sucedeee!? – se quejó el malviviente.

Luego fueron lanzados violentamente contra uno de los grandes estantes que había en la habitación, para que luego este se les cayera encima, quedando los dos ladrones desmayados. Ken se recuperó del golpe anterior y vio como Erika, que se asomaba por la puerta abierta, lo había salvado utilizando su fuerza psíquica.

\- M-Muchas-s g-gracias por eso Erika… – le dijo con dificultad, levantando su pulgar derecho hacia ella.

De pronto escucho un débil gemido por detrás de él.

\- Fen-n…

\- ¡Lucy…! – fue al rescate de ella. – Ya estoy aquí pequeña… - empezó a acariciar a la adolorida pokemon.

Tenía muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo y algunos cortes en sus patas. Al observar el estado de la pobre Lucy se empezó a maldecir.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa… ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, no te habrían llevado! – comenzaron a caer lágrimas de su rostro. - ¡P-Perdóname…! Soy el peor entrenador del mundo…. – se lamentó mientras lloraba.

"N-No-o Ken… T-Tú n-no tienes la culpa" - le llegó a decir ella.

El chico empezó a acariciar sus orejas lastimadas, mientras sollozaba y luego la cargo en sus brazos. Ella se empezó a quejar fuertemente de su dolor.

"K-Ken y-yo… yo…"

\- No te esfuerces pequeña, no digas nada. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Se levantaron, Lucy seguía quejándose de sus heridas. Erika observaba la situación con tristeza, ya ingresando dentro del cuarto.

\- Sólo resiste Lucy, vas a estar bien, ya nunca más te dejaré. Te lo prometo. – dijo Ken mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. Empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de la pequeña ante las palabras de su entrenador. Ella era feliz al escuchar esto, por más dolor que sintiera en ese momento, esas palabras llenaban su adolorida alma.

En ese instante se encendieron las luces de todos los pasillos del piso en que se encontraban. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Al parecer, la guardia estaba empezado su turno otra vez, luego de finalizada la conferencia. Ken tragó saliva y dejó a Lucy en el suelo, en un costado.

\- Bien Erika, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros… ¿estas lista? - dijo decidido.

Dos sujetos llegaron al cuarto, que se encontraba con la puerta abierta, y observaron la sala con mucha confusión. Estaban sus dos compañeros inconscientes en el suelo con un estante sobre ellos, y Ken con los puños cerrados mirándolos enfadado, con Erika al lado de él.

\- ¡Que paso aquí! – exclamó uno de ellos.

Ken se quitó el gorro del equipo omega y lo pisó, sin quitar la tajante mirada sobre ellos.

\- Es… ¡Es el prisionero que escapó! – por lo visto ya todo el edificio estaba alertado de que un prisionero se había escapado.

\- Y ese no es ¿ER194? – dijo el otro tipo del equipo omega señalando a Erika.

\- ¡Erika usa psicorrayo! – los tipos esquivaron el ataque lazándose hacia un costado.

\- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Enserio? ¿Quieres pelear? Hasta acá llegaste niño… - dijo riéndose uno y saco una pokebola de su cinturón. – ¡Adelante, Mightyena!

\- ¡Tú también Drapion! – agregó el otro.

Aparecieron los dos intimidantes pokemon tipo siniestro.

\- ¡Drapion, veneno X! – el ataque fue increíblemente rápido y lastimó a Erika, la cual se estaba resintiendo, además, de las anteriores heridas que tenía en sus patas.

-¡Erika! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Esp!

\- Muy bien… ¡usa psicorrayo sobre Mightyena! – este ni se inmutó y el ataque dio en el blanco, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño.

\- ¿¡Eh!? – se extrañó Ken.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Los ataques psíquicos no harán nada en un pokemon tipo siniestro ¡Estúpido! – y empezó a reírse.

\- N-No… no puede ser… - murmuró Ken.

Lucy observaba toda la pelea desde un costado, con impotencia, al saber que nada podía hacer.

*Si tan solo… pudiera ayudarte… Ken* - pensaba con culpa ella.

\- Es hora de que terminemos con esto… ¡Mightyena, bola sombra! – Erika saltó y lo esquivó. - ¡Rápido, pulso oscuro! – le ordenó ahora.

\- ¡Veneno X! – dijo el otro.

Esta vez los dos ataques le dieron y la dejaron debilitada instantáneamente.

\- ¡Erika! – la tomó y la dejo a un costado junto con Lucy. – No me rendiré… ¡No permitiré que se les acerquen! – dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

Lucy empezó a sentir una rara sensación dentro suyo al ver que Ken la estaba protegiendo.

\- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Te creíste muy listo al pensar que podías escapar de nosotros? – los tipos se iban acercando.

*N-No, n-no puedo… p-permitir….* - ella no lo podía soportar.

\- Ahora sufrirás tu castigo. – le dijo en tono de burla y lanzó una carcajada. – ¡Drapion usa picotazo venenoso sobre él!

Ken recibió el ataque en sus piernas y cayó al piso.

\- ¡Ah-h…! ¡M-Mal-nacidos! – empezó a insultarlos. - ¡No les harán daño! – trató de ponerse de pie y volvió a extender sus brazos como protegiendo detrás de él, donde se encontraban Erika inconsciente y Lucy observando, totalmente furiosa.

\- ¿Qué no les hagamos daño? – el tipo rió. – Entonces tú sufrirás por triplicado.

Los sujetos se acercaron y comenzaron a darle patadas con atrocidad por todo el cuerpo. El chico se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Lucy no era capaz de quedarse observando ni un segundo más esa situación y se puso en pie.

\- ¡KIN! – aulló contra los tipos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tú también quieres sufrir?

Tras esas palabras, un aura comenzó a rodear al pokemon. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y empezó a emanar fuego. En ese momento, parecía haberse olvidado de sus heridas, del dolor… ella solo quería que dejasen en paz a su entrenador. Puso una mirada penetrante por encima de los dos sujetos.

\- Está usando su habilidad… Nada de otro mundo. - dijo uno de los tipos con cierta tranquilidad. – Drapion, encárgate.

Lucy lanzó una rueda de fuego sobre éste, antes que pudiera hacer nada, en la que quedó atrapado al mismo tiempo que recibía daño.

\- Que estorbo eres… ¡Mightyena, bola sombra! – el ágil pokemon siniestro lanzó el ataque que Lucy no pudo esquivar. Quedo tendida en el suelo. Mientras, Drapion logró liberarse del giro fuego.

\- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Querías salvar a tu patético entrenador? ¡No podrás! – se burlaba. – Ahora… ¡Acaben con esto! – el Mightyena y el Drapion del equipo omega se fueron acercando lentamente.

\- L-Lucy… h-hu-ye… - dijo casi imperceptible Ken, todavía lastimado en el suelo.

\- ¡Tu cállate basura! – y le dieron una patada.

Lucy, al ver esto, se volvió a reincorporar y dio un aullido feroz que hizo estremecer a todos dentro de esa sala. En ese instante, se empezó a cubrir de un brillo azul inusual: Su cola, sus orejas y su cuerpo crecieron, al mismo tiempo en que se irguió y permaneció en dos patas. Su pelaje, blanco y amarillo, se hizo más abultado y de la cintura para abajo se hizo color negro, para dar finalmente a la forma de Braixen.

Los tipos, junto con sus pokemon, observaron impresionados y antes de que pudieran ordenar un ataque Lucy formó una bola de fuego color azul y la lanzó contra Mightyena y Drapion. Los dos pokemon comenzaron a sufrir el efecto del nuevo ataque de Lucy.

\- Eso es fuego fatuo… - dijo uno de los miembros. - ¡Reaccionen! ¿Se van a dejar vencer tan fácil? – les ordenó a los pokemon que se resistían a la quemadura.

En ese momento, Lucy posó una mirada de odio sobre los reclutas. Los hombres retrocedieron y se alejaron de Ken, que parecía ya inconsciente.

\- Braix…

Lanzó un poderoso psicorrayo contra estos. Los tipos volaron por los aires y dieron contra la pared.

\- ¡A-Argh! ¡A-Ataquen! – gritó adolorido uno de ellos, antes de desmayarse luego de otro psicorrayo que les asestó.

Drapion utilizó veneno X y Mightyena pulso oscuro, pero Lucy dio un gran salto y los eludió fácilmente, desde el aire les lanzó un lanzallamas que dio justo en los dos blancos, estos fueron lanzados contra sus entrenadores. El Mightyena parecía haber quedado totalmente agotado, pero al pokemon tipo veneno/siniestro aún le quedaban fuerzas. Este usó picotazo venenoso sobre ella y logró infligirle daño, pero eso no iba a parar a Lucy… **ella aún deseaba vengarse**. Empezó a utilizar su velocidad, se esforzó corriendo y saltando ágilmente a través de todo el cuarto por sobre los estantes, esquivando los ataques desesperados del Drapion y cuando vio el momento oportuno tiró su lanzallamas para dar por finalizado el combate, quedando los dos debilitados, apilados sobre sus entrenadores.

Luego de esto, tomó a Erika por un lado y a Ken por otro, los llevó como pudo hacia afuera del cuarto, el cual antes de abandonar prendió fuego al gastar sus últimas fuerzas usando su lanzallamas, quemando todo lo que se encontraba dentro… Ante esto, empezó a generarse un incendio dentro de la habitación, en la que yacían aún los cuatro tipos del equipo omega y sus pokemon, todos inconscientes. Logró arrastrar a Ken y Erika hasta mitad del pasillo, antes de caerse al piso totalmente agotada ante el esfuerzo que había hecho por salvar a Ken.

\- L-Lucy… - llegó a emitir el chico con una voz adolorida, abriendo sus ojos.

"K-Ken… ¡Ke-n…! ¿E-Estas b-bien…?" - le habló desesperada al ver que el joven dijo algo.

Los dos permanecían en el frio suelo, agotados, se resentían de sus heridas. Erika también, estaba a un costado, pero ella seguía desmayada.

\- C-Claro que estoy b-bien… S-Siem…pre que este c-contigo voy a e-estar bien, pequeña… – dijo mirando a los ojos a la ahora Braixen. Ella se sonrojo ante este dicho, pero no dijo nada y miro hacia otro lado.

Una escandalosa alarma comenzó a oírse por todo el piso junto con unas potentes luces rojas que empezaron a parpadear, alertando a todo el edificio sobre el escape de los prisioneros, que eran ellos. De seguro no tardarían en llegar muchos más miembros del equipo omega e incluso también Ronald, el líder. Ya no había tiempo para escapar… Los dos reposaban en el suelo, sin fuerzas, ya aceptando, quizás, lo que sería su fin…

Ken logró deslizarse como pudo hacia la pared, utilizando sus manos, al tener las piernas dañadas por los ataques. Lucy también hizo lo mismo y se arrastró hacia al lado de él. Quedaron apoyados contra la pared del pasillo. Se miraron a los ojos, sus caras estaban cerca…

\- Gracias por salvarme Lucy… - le dijo en voz baja. – Te quiero...

"Yo también te quiero Ken" - dijo ella y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla derecha al chico. Ken, impresionado y un poco ruborizado, no supo que decir y quedó callado.

A pesar de estar en una situación tan terrible como esa, la situación de que pronto los vendrían a atrapar y su futuro era incierto, los dos se sentían felices en ese instante, ahí juntos. Se sentían felices de poder compartir, por lo menos, ese último momento unidos. Tenían una sensación en sus interiores que nunca habían experimentado, pero ninguno de ellos lo pudo reconocer… ¿Era ese el 'afecto especial' que Ken tanto buscaba?

Lucy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ken. Cerraron sus ojos y les empezó a entrar un leve sueño, a pesar del barullo de las alarmas, en ese instante solo se limitaron a esperar el desenlace de todo…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **¡Como les va queridos lectores!**

 **Este cap fue un poco violento, por decirlo de alguna manera... ¡Pero se los advertí al principio de la historia! ¡y cuando se enteren de las cosas que aún faltan por suceder... jeje!**

 **En el próximo capitulo: ¿que pasará con Lucy y Ken? ¿lograran huir del edificio del equipo omega? ¿y donde están Danniel y Chespin? ¿que hará Erika?**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews ¡siempre me animan a seguir!**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, me despido... Saludos a todos!**


	5. Celos

_**Cap 5 - Celos**_

Se despertó repentinamente. Estaba con la respiración entrecortada y le dolía todo el cuerpo, además de emanar un leve sudor de sus manos y frente. El joven, que se encontraba acostado en una confortable cama, comenzó a observar a su alrededor: Estaba algo oscuro, al parecer se encontraba en la habitación de algún centro pokemon, al lado suyo habían unos medicamentos sobre una pequeña mesa. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo.

\- Ayy… ¿Qué me paso? – dijo tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

A través de la pequeña abertura que dejaban las cortinas se podía ver un cielo nublado allá afuera.

\- Acaso… ¿fue todo un sueño? – se preguntó inquieto Ken.

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero en cuanto movió sus piernas un fuerte dolor lo atacó.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Mier…! – fue entonces cuando miró por debajo de las sabanas y se percató de que tenía las dos piernas vendadas. – Ya veo, entonces no fue un sueño… - se dijo por lo bajo. Él no recordaba muy bien los sucesos ocurridos antes de que llegase a esa habitación, se encontraba algo confundido.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto comenzó a abrirse de a poco y entró, tímidamente, alguien que alegró mucho a Ken.

\- Esp… - gruñó bajito, creyendo que Ken aún seguía dormido.

\- ¡Erika! – le dijo feliz, al ver que la Espeon se encontraba sana y salva.

\- ¡Espee…! – aulló contenta al darse cuenta que el chico ya había despertado y dio un salto hacia la cama comenzando a frotar su mejilla con la de Ken, mostrando su cariño.

\- Vaya… ¡Parece que está muy feliz de verte lucido otra vez! – dijo entrando a la habitación el profesor Sycamore.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Qué bueno verlo…!

\- Sí, que bien que ya despertaste Ken ¿todavía te duelen mucho las piernas? – dijo mientras buscaba algo en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. – Debes tomar esto, te aliviará un poco el dolor. – y le alcanzó una de las pastillas.

\- Gracias, pero… Emm, hay varias cosas que no recuerdo, estoy algo confundido… - empezó a hablar Ken. – Yo solo me acuerdo de que estaba en el edificio del equipo omega cuando nos atacaron y entonces, entonces…

De pronto, Ken empezó a recordar todos los sucesos: Había estado prisionero en el edificio del equipo omega, el líder le exigió la megapiedra, logró huir de su celda, se vistió como uno de ellos, recorrió el edificio en busca de sus amigos, unos tipos lo mandaron a hacer un encargo, conoció a Erika y luego… Lucy. ¿Dónde estaba Lucy?

Ken dejó de hablar, no emitió sonido alguno, tenía una mirada perdida. Dentro suyo comenzaba a imaginarse cosas catastróficas. Recordó el gran esfuerzo que había hecho Lucy por salvarlos, como había usado hasta sus últimas energías para acabar con esos malvivientes. Si alguien se merecía estar bien en ese momento, era ella.

\- Ken ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Sycamore extrañado al ver que se calló repentinamente.

\- Lucy… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Lucy? ¿¡Ella está bien!? – empezó a gritar mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la cama, sin importarle ya el dolor en sus piernas. Lo único que quería en ese instante era saber dónde estaba **ella**.

\- ¡Tranquilízate Ken! Aún no has sanado, tienes que reposar…

\- ¡No me importa! – sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos. – ¡Yo quiero saber dónde está Lucy! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? - pedía desesperado el joven. Erika se espantó ante tal alboroto y se bajó del regazo de éste.

El profesor suspiró y se dispuso a contarle.

\- Escucha, tu Braixen se mantiene estable, aunque todavía le queda por recuperarse. No te preocupes, está siendo cuidada por la enfermera Joy en este centro pokemon, pero aún sigue inconsciente… - decía Sycamore en forma serena. - Ten en cuenta que realizó un gran esfuerzo y sus heridas aún no cicatrizan del todo…

\- Sí, eso lo sé muy bien. – lo interrumpió Ken con una voz seria.- Sí no fuera por ella, quizás Erika y yo no estaríamos aquí… Lucy fue quien nos salvó de esos malditos… – hablaba mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Era una mirada llena de dolor, de angustia… se sentía mal al saber que Lucy se encontraba en peor estado que él. Ella no se merecía eso.

\- Bueno, ahora no te aflijas tanto Ken. Trata de descansar. – sugirió el profesor.

Ken se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos. Pareció ponerse un poco más tranquilo y se recostó nuevamente.

\- Pero… ¿cómo llegue acá? ¿Qué es lo que paso exactamente? – lo interrogó, ahora un poco más calmado. - ¿Y dónde están Danniel y Chespin? ¿Ellos se encuentran bien?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Están bien! Es una larga historia, pero lo que importa es que logramos dar con el paradero de ustedes y finalmente los rescatamos.

\- ¿Usted nos sacó de ahí? – dijo sorprendido Ken.

\- ¡Así es! En cuanto me entere de que los habían capturado tuve que movilizarme lo más rápido posible para preparar el rescate… - le explicaba Sycamore. - Fuimos muchos en su ayuda, desde la policía de Kalos hasta colegas míos, todos cooperamos y logramos infiltrarnos derrotando a cada uno de esos sujetos.

\- Vaya, no tenía idea ¡Muchas gracias profesor! – agradeció el joven. – Lo último que recuerdo es el alboroto de las alarmas, esas luces rojas parpadeando sobre mis ojos… Estábamos en uno de los pasillos, yo ni siquiera podía moverme y… de ahí, de ahí… no sé más…

\- ¡Todo fue bastante rápido Ken! ¡No te esfuerces en recordar! Entre el barullo que había y todo eso, los encontramos fácilmente y nos escabullimos en un instante.

\- Oh… ¿Y ya sabían que se trataba del equipo omega? ¿Los conocían?

\- Bueno, verás, el ahora equipo omega antes se hacía llamar con otro nombre, no usaban uniforme pero sí se identificaban con ese mismo símbolo: El que tienen en sus gorros. Por eso los reconocí…

El chico se acordó del símbolo que nombró Sycamore, que era el que llevaban todos los miembros, en gorro y guantes.

\- En ese entonces no era una organización tan grande pero sí tenían otras intenciones que se podrían decir eran demasiado raras. – continuó. – Me refiero a que no eran criminales en sí, ni robaban pokemon, pero estaban centrados en otra actividad ilegal: Ellos querían probar que realmente podía existir una unión entre pokemon y personas, pero no una unión común y corriente, sino, algo más... ehh, como decirlo, algoo másss… carnal. – Ken comenzaba a escuchar las palabras de Sycamore con un miedo inusual. – Yo, personalmente, logré conocer a su líder… Un tipo con un pasado muy oscuro, llamado Ronald.

El chico recordó que ese mismo sujeto fue el que se le presentó en el edificio y que le contó que operaban hace unos años en esa región.

\- En aquella época hubo varios conflictos por los ideales de estas personas… Sus propósitos se empezaron a hacer más conocidos por todo Kalos, y había gente que hasta llegó a apoyarlos e incluso se les unía a su causa, pero la gran mayoría seguía repudiando las ideas de estos...

\- Pero… ¿Cuáles eran esos ideales exactamente? – preguntó Ken, un poco confundido, cortando el relato.

\- B-Buenoo… Emmm, mira… no lo entenderías… – dijo el profesor un tanto nervioso.

Las palabras de éste le resultaron algo familiares a Ken: 'No lo entenderías'. Ajá. Sí, eso fue lo mismo que le dijo Ronald cuando Ken preguntó por sus intenciones: 'No lo entenderías'. Le empezaron a surgir unas leves sospechas al pelinegro, quizás el profesor algo le estaba escondiendo.

Sycamore siguió hablando.

\- Yo, de alguna manera, me vi involucrado en el asunto en ese entonces, y llegué a enfrentarme con Ronald una vez. Buenooo, el caso es que, después de tantas idas y vueltas, parecía que finalmente se habían disuelto para siempre... – el profesor dio un largo suspiro. - …pero, por lo visto, ahora han regresado con el nombre de 'equipo omega' y son una organización mucho más grande y equipada, solo basta con ver el gran edificio en el que los tuvieron prisioneros a ustedes…

\- Sí, es verdad, era inmenso ese lugar… – dijo Ken.

\- Un punto a favor nuestro es que ahora ya sabemos dónde se encuentra el sitio principal en el que operan, que al parecer es ese gran edificio, pero desconozco totalmente cuáles son sus nuevas intenciones. – se le notaba una cara de preocupación. – La verdad que no sé realmente porque están detrás de esa megapiedra, ni tampoco sé que quieren hacer con ella… ¡Debemos mantenernos alerta! – concluyó Sycamore.

\- De acuerdo profesor. – respondió Ken, que ya estaba al tanto de todo. – ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta más?

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Que sucederá con la megapiedra desde ahora? ¿La seguiré llevando yo?

\- ¡Noo, no, no…! - dijo un poco exaltado el profe. - ¡Ya no te preocupes más por eso! Ahora todo quedará en manos mías, de la policía y los investigadores correspondientes…

Ken pensó que esto sería mejor, de alguna manera se sentía más aliviado, como que tenía un peso menos encima.

\- Estará bajo nuestro cuidado, es nuestra responsabilidad de ahora en adelante… ¡Ustedes sólo sigan con su viaje! Ya les cause demasiados problemas. - Sycamore se sentía culpable por haberles hecho pasar por todo eso a los dos novatos… Después de todo, sólo era el comienzo de su viaje y ya los había hecho cargar con una gran responsabilidad.

\- Ok, no hay problema profesor. – dijo Ken mientras se tomaba con un vaso de agua la pastilla que antes recibió. – ¡Puede contar con nosotros para lo que quiera si necesita ayuda! – se levantó de la cama.

\- Ken, aún debes estar en reposo. – le dijo sabiendo que Ken todavía no había sanado del todo.

\- Si lo dices por mis piernas, estaré bien, ya no me duelen tanto. – se paró. – Quiero ir a ver a Lucy.

El profesor Sycamore sonrió al ver la actitud rebelde del joven, de cierta manera, le recordaba un poco a él mismo en su adolescencia. Sabía muy bien que por más que le dijera, no lo detendría.

\- Veo que te preocupa mucho Lucy, se han hecho muy cercanos desde que partieron ese primer día del laboratorio ¿verdad?

\- Sí, así es. Le prometí que nunca más la dejaría sola, y además ese es mi deber como entrenador ¿no? Debo asegurarme que este bien. – había cierto tono de sentimentalismo en las palabras de Ken.

-¡Ja, ja! Son muy unidos al parecer ¿no es así? – dijo un poco divertido. – Me alegra que tengas esa gran conexión con tus pokemon.

\- Si… - Ken sólo se limitó a emitir el monosílabo, cuando un pensamiento comenzó a nublar su mente. Él no estaba muy seguro de contar sobre la telepatía de Lucy.

\- Bueno, ya me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer ¡Luego pásense por mi laboratorio! – se despedía.

El joven seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- Ahí tienes tu mochila con tus cosas. – Sycamore le señaló al pelinegro. - La hemos logrado rescatar del otro centro pokemon, en donde te la habías olvidado.

Se estaba por marchar pero entonces recordó.

\- ¡Ah! Y toma esto, es tuyo. – Sycamore sacó de su bolsillo dos pokebolas y se las dejo en la mesita. – Una es de Lucy y la otra es de Espeon. Por lo que he visto ya te tomó bastante cariño, se quedará contigo… ¿tú la rescataste del equipo omega verdad?

\- Oh… ¡Sí! – dijo Ken volviendo en sí.

\- Además no tiene a donde ir, ya que pude notar que era parte de los experimentos de esos tipos. - continuó. - Pero ya habrá tiempo de investigar sobre eso…

Ken asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno, te dejo descansar, adiós. – Sycamore se retiró de la habitación. Erika tampoco estaba, entre tanta charla de estos, al parecer, se había ido del cuarto.

El chico ahora miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, se encontraba algo consternado.

\- Lucy… Nosotros... Somos muy… ¿ **unidos**? – se dijo en solitario. El entrenador estaba despistado, confundido… vaya a saber por qué, ni él lo sabía.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Cerca de ahí, en algún lugar de la ruta 10, en un gran edificio en medio del bosque, se encontraba la central del equipo omega. Esa de la que habían logrado escapar los prisioneros, que iban a ser utilizados con el fin de extorsionarlos para poder obtener la megapiedra. Pero nada salió de acuerdo a sus planes…

\- ¡Idiotas! ¿Se tenían que dejar vencer tan fácilmente? – gruñó un sujeto de cabello rojo con lentes negros, dando vueltas impaciente.

Los miembros sólo miraban hacia el suelo, apenados, ante el fracaso de la misión.

\- ¡Si tan solo hubiera llegado allí a tiempo! ¡No se los hubieran llevado! ¡Ustedes son un montón de inútiles! – los seguía regañando.

En ese momento entro a la sala uno de los de alto rango del equipo omega, éste llevaba otra vestimenta, negro con bordó.

\- Señor Ronald, recientemente se descubrió que también falta uno de los materiales pertenecientes a un experimento de la clase 'psi'. – le comunicó el tipo, al que Ronald parecía tenerle un poco más de respeto en comparación con los reclutas normales. – Es _ER194_.

Ronald no dijo nada y luego, repentinamente, dio un golpe con violencia a la pared, utilizando su puño. Estaba totalmente furioso y desconcertado. El sujeto que le comunicó la mala noticia salió de la sala rápidamente al ver la reacción del líder.

\- No puede ser… ¡Encima también eso! ¡NO! – se volvía loco. Dio una patada a la silla de su escritorio.

Trató de calmarse un poco con sus mismas palabras:

\- Yo me encargaré personalmente de recuperar a _ER194_ y también la megapiedra… - empezó a hablarle a los reclutas. – Ustedes asegúrense de cubrir todos los puestos y que no entre ningún intruso más. Ahora si habrá máxima seguridad…

\- Así lo haremos señor Ronald. – respondió uno.

\- Y no olviden reparar los destrozos que causaron esos estúpidos. – ordenó Ronald, haciendo referencia a los deterioros en los pisos inferiores que se habían provocado por los enfrentamientos con la policía y los científicos que irrumpieron. - ¡Vamos, dense prisa!

Todos los reclutas del equipo omega se apresuraron y salieron de la sala corriendo. El sujeto de cabello rojo quedó solitario, parado, mirando hacia la puerta con cara pensativa. Luego levantó la silla que había pateado, la acomodo junto a su escritorio y se sentó. Frunció el ceño.

\- Maldito Sycamore, ya me las pagarás… - dijo, cerrando su puño, con una total mirada de odio. – Aún tenemos algo pendiente desde hace muchos años…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ken ya se encontraba en el piso de abajo del centro pokemon. Por fin se pudo vestir nuevamente con su ropa normal de viaje: Chaleco bordó y negro, debajo una camiseta negra, jeans azul oscuro, por adentro aún llevaba las vendas en sus piernas lastimadas, zapatillas negras y sus muñequeras también bordó, junto con su mochila color naranja… en la cual ya no llevaba la megapiedra, pues Sycamore se encargaría de ella ahora.

Al pelinegro le costaba bastante caminar, iba casi cojeando, pero poco le importaba. Lo que a él realmente quería saber era como se encontraba Lucy en ese momento. Entonces, se dirigía hacia la enfermera Joy para preguntar, cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas corredizas del centro pokemon y una voz lo llamó.

\- ¡Ken! – le gritaron por atrás.

El joven se dio vuelta, reconociendo al instante la voz, para encontrar a su amigo que hace tanto no veía.

\- ¡Danniel! ¡Chespin! – dijo feliz de volverlos a ver.

Allí estaba, Danniel, junto con su pequeño compañero Chespin, se acercó a Ken y lo saludó con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pareciera que pasaron semanas! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Bien…! Bueno… En realidad no tanto… - dijo bajando la mirada. – Es sobre Lucy…

Su amigo comprendió rápido el dolor de Ken.

\- Lo sé Ken, el profesor ya me contó todos los sucesos… ¡Esperemos que Lucy mejore! – hablo tratando de dar ánimos.

\- ¡Ches…! ¡Ches-pin!

\- Si, eso espero… - levantó la mirada de nuevo. – Oye ¿y tú como lograste escapar? ¿El profesor también los rescato? ¿No les hicieron nada los del equipo omega? – dijo al observar a la pareja ilesos, como si nada les hubiera sucedido.

\- Si, el profesor Sycamore nos ayudó, pero digamos que la historia es un poquito larga… - dijo riendo. – Pero lo importante es que en el transcurso del incidente hice un nuevo amigo. – sacó una pokebola de su cinturón. - ¡Sal Magneton!

Ken quedó asombrado. El Magneton parecía muy feliz y giraba alrededor de su entrenador.

\- ¡Vayaa…! ¿Pero cómo?

\- Lo encontramos en el edificio… Él era usado por el equipo omega para alimentar constantemente la energía de una extraña máquina. – le explicó Danniel. – ¡Yo y Chespin logramos liberarlo! ¡Y decidió acompañarnos! – decía acariciando a su nuevo compañero imantado.

\- ¡Qué bien…! ¡Yo también, tengo una nueva compañera! Ella es Erika… - Ken empezó a mirar a sus alrededores y no encontró por ninguna parte a la tipo psíquico.

\- ¡Sí! El profesor me contó también sobre la Espeon que te acompaña ahora.

\- ¿¡Donde se metió!? – comenzó a desesperarse Ken - ¡Erika! ¡Donde estas! – la llamaba. – Estaba por acá hace un rato…

\- Bueno… será mejor que la busquemos rápido ¡Ciudad Cyllage es grande! – lo apuró Danniel.

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Ciudad Cyllage!? ¿No nos dirigíamos hacia ciudad Santalune? ¿Recuerdas? Para nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio… - el pelinegro estaba confundido. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Oh… ¿El profesor no te contó? Cuando esos tipos nos secuestraron, que entonces estábamos rumbo a Santalune, y nos llevaron hacia ese edificio, que es su base central, bueno… resulta que este se ubica en algún punto de la ruta 10 cerca de Cyllage. Por eso estamos aquí. – le explicó.

\- ¡Ah! Ya veo… Entonces primero deberemos enfrentarnos al líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad ¿no?

\- ¡Si, si…! ¡Pero ahora preocúpate por encontrar a tu Espeon! – le ordenó. Los dos se dirigieron hacia afuera.

Ken se precipitó y se dispuso a ir hacia el lado trasero del centro pokemon, a buscar a Erika, pero esta apareció de entre unos arbustos.

\- ¡Donde estabas Erika! Pensé que te habías perdido… - dijo Ken en un tono preocupado.

\- ¡Espee! – se puso contenta al ver a su nuevo entrenador nuevamente.

En realidad, ella no había hecho más que estar vagando por ahí.

\- ¡Hola Erika! ¡Soy Danniel! – dijo el rubio agachándose. – Que lindo pelaje tienes… - dijo mientras la examinaba. La tipo psíquico se alejó de las manos de este rápidamente, con una actitud atemorizada.

\- Creo que ella aun no confía demasiado en los humanos, démosle su tiempo. – dijo su entrenador, acariciando su cabeza. Danniel entendió esto y todos se dirigieron dentro del centro pokemon.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

El cielo seguía bastante nublado, y ahora había empezado a hacer frio, acompañado de constantes ráfagas de viento que hacían estremecer las hojas de los árboles. Parecía que pronto se avecinaba una gran tormenta.

Ya adentro, Chespin y Espeon disfrutaban de su comida. Magneton se alimentaba de electricidad, así que no hubo razón para que este se mantenga afuera. Ken le preguntó a la enfermera Joy si podía pasar a ver a Lucy.

\- ¡Claro! Sólo espera un momento. – dijo amablemente la enfermera.

El joven espero un buen rato ahí, y por fin lo llamaron: Pasó a la sala donde estaba Lucy, ella se encontraba allí en una cama descansando, no estaba en un estado tan terrible como Ken se lo imaginaba. Sus heridas parecían haber ya sanado totalmente… al parecer tenía una muy buena capacidad de recuperación, aunque todavía seguía inconsciente. Tal vez no solo por el esfuerzo físico que hizo, sino también por el daño psicológico que le había provocado esa amarga situación que le toco vivir: Los sujetos del equipo omega maltratándola, ver como atacaban a Ken, sin poder hacer ella absolutamente nada, y demás cosas.

Ken puso su mano en la oreja derecha de Lucy y la empezó a acariciar suavemente.

\- Gracias, pequeña… - le susurró al oído acercándosele a la cara, sabiendo que ella no estaba escuchando.

Éste tenía una sensación rara en el pecho, sentía como un cosquilleo… Siguió acariciando ese lugar, que tanto le gustaba a ella, mientras la miraba con ternura, con cariño. Parecía tan delicada, tan frágil a simple vista, pero él sabía muy bien que por dentro ella era mucho más que eso… Lucy era fuerte, había dado realmente todo para protegerlo, ella se esforzaba mucho cuando se lo proponía y se preocupaba por él… Realmente le parecía linda.

Ken volvía a sentir esa sensación en el pecho, era como si su cuerpo le estuviese queriendo decir algo. Él era capaz de lograr percibir el gran afecto que le tenía a Lucy, pero se preguntaba si acaso esto se trataba, en realidad, de un sentimiento mucho más profundo.

\- Por qué… ¿Por qué me generas esto? – dijo en tono suave.

Sacó las vendas de sus piernas y se aseguró de rociarle un pequeño spray sobre sus heridas, como le había indicado la enfermera Joy, después se las volvió a colocar cuidadosamente. Antes de retirarse, se quedó mirándola fijamente…

\- Mejórate pronto, Lucy.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y, acto seguido, salió del cuarto. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Danniel, allí estaban Erika y Chespin también, que habían terminado de comer ya.

\- ¡Oye Ken! – le hablo con ánimo entusiasta el rubio, al ver la cara triste del pelinegro.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla? – le sugirió. Al parecer a Ken le atrajo un poco la idea. – ¡Después de todo, debemos entrenar para nuestro enfrentamiento de gimnasio!

\- ¡Ok! – aceptó.

Los dos salieron, juntos con sus pokemon, y fueron al campo de batalla que se encontraba disponible, en la parte trasera del centro pokemon. Se posicionaron.

\- Las reglas son fáciles. – dijo Danniel. – Usaremos solo un pokemon cada uno y cuando este no pueda continuar acabará la batalla.

\- Muy bien ¡cuento contigo Erika! – iba a ser la primera vez que estos se enfrenten.

\- ¡Espii!

\- ¡Yo elijo a Magneton! – Danniel lanzó la pokebola y apareció el tipo eléctrico. – ¡Empecemos! Haz el primer movimiento.

\- ¡Erika, psicorrayo! – éste fue esquivado. - ¡Continua utilizando psicorrayo! – ante la serie de ataques, el Magneton, el cual no era muy rápido, finalmente fue impactado y quedó algo aturdido. – ¡Sigue moviéndote por todo el campo!

\- ¡Usa Bomba sónica! – ordenó Danniel rápidamente.

Los ataques del Magneton fueron esquivados fácilmente por la ágil Espeon, que se movia por todo el campo, confundiéndolo aún más, luego de haber sufrido ese psicorrayo que lo había dejado impreciso.

\- ¡Ja! Ahora termínalo con fuerza psíquica. – Ken se mostraba bastante confiado. El rubio no le ordenó nada a su pokemon y dejó que sufriera ese ataque.

Magneton fue lanzado contra el suelo duramente por la fuerza psíquica, pero esto no le afecto bastante al ser tipo acero también… esto era tenido en cuenta por Danniel y decidió sacar su as bajo la manga.

\- Bien, ahora… ¡Usa campo eléctrico! – Magneton se reincorporó. Un gran resplandor se produjo y de repente comenzó a irradiar una gran cantidad de electricidad la cual se distribuyó por todo el campo, dejándolo totalmente electrificado.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – dijo sorprendido Ken.

\- Ahora verás… ¡Usa Rayo! – el ataque de Magneton fue con una potencia totalmente asombrosa e impresionantemente rápido a la vez. Dio en Erika, la cual quedo muy sentida. – ¡Campo eléctrico potencia los ataques tipo eléctrico de una manera genial! Ahora el campo de batalla es nuestro… - soltó una risa.

\- Vaya…

\- ¡Magneton, sigue! ¡Rayo!

\- ¡Psicorrayo Erika! – los dos ataques chocaron.

Dentro del centro pokemon, cierta zorra de fuego iba abriendo los ojos lentamente. Fue quizás por el estruendo que se estaba produciendo allá afuera, producto del choque de los ataques, lo que la estaba despertado de su trance. De cualquier manera, ella empezó a mirar a su alrededor, a medida que recordaba lo que había pasado.

*¿D-Dónde estoy?*

En ese momento comenzó a sentir algo reconfortante dentro suyo, una presencia que, de cierta forma, la hacía poner animada.

*Ken…* – se dijo ella. Estaba segura de que su entrenador se encontraba muy cerca de allí.

Se levantó de la cama como pudo, ya que aún sentía algo de dolor, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, que era de dónde provenía el ruido de las explosiones. Abrió las cortinas y ahí lo vio, en el campo de batalla.

*Como será que hasta ya te puedo presentir, Ken…* - soltó una risita alegre, apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, mientras veía con ojos enamorados al joven.

No notaba nada más que a él, solo lo estaba observando a él, a todo lo demás le estaba restando importancia. Lucy no sabía, ni tampoco se preguntaba, como habían logrado salir del edificio del equipo omega, no recordaba nada más después de que habían quedado caídos en el pasillo, en ese estado tan crítico… Pero poco le importaban esos sucesos ahora, pues en ese instante solo la alegraba volver a ver a Ken, y lo principal: Que los dos estaban bien.

El chico seguía inmerso en su combate, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Lucy los observaba desde el cuarto del centro pokemon.

\- ¡Vamos Erika! ¡Tú puedes! – alentaba el pelinegro a la exhausta tipo psíquico.

\- ¡Ya es hora de acabar con esto Ken! - dijo Danniel. - ¡Usa Rayo una vez más!

\- ¡Rápido, utiliza Velocidad contra el suelo! – ordenó Ken. Erika obedeció e hizo un rápido movimiento.

El ataque, al impactar en el campo de tierra, levantó una gran polvareda, nublando así la visión de Magneton. A lo que éste falló su ataque eléctrico.

\- ¡De nuevo! – gritó Ken.

El ataque acertó, ya que tomó desprevenido al tipo eléctrico/acero.

\- ¡Muy bien!

El polvo se fue dispersando.

\- Nada mal… Pero no nos rendimos tan fácil ¿Verdad Magenton? ¡Usa onda trueno!

Lanzó el ataque y dio en el blanco, quedando Erika paralizada.

\- Espeee… - gruñó ella.

\- ¡Resiste ahí! – Ken se comenzó a desesperar al ver que estaba en desventaja.

\- Bueno, ahora si es hora de terminar: ¡Usa Rayo una última vez! – dijo Danniel confiado.

Los dos pokemon estaban muy cansados. El Magneton iba a dar su último esfuerzo para ganar, cuando de repente Erika comenzó a cubrirse de un aura azulada e inmediatamente esa aura también se trasladó al Magneton… De un momento a otro, para asombro de todos, este también quedó paralizado.

\- ¿Pero queeeeé…? – Danniel se sorprendió al ver a su Pokemon inmovilizado por la parálisis, impidiendo así que ejecute ese último Rayo contra la Espeon.

\- ¡Oh! – Ken también se sorprendió.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Es sincronía! – gritó el rubio recordando. – Esa es la habilidad de Espeon… ¡Como pude olvidarlo! – se tomaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Genial! – festejó el pelinegro.

En ese momento, el efecto de campo eléctrico acabó, volviendo todo a la normalidad y ahora ya no teniendo ventaja Magneton en sus ataques eléctricos.

\- ¡Es ahora! ¡Haz tu último esfuerzo pequeña! ¡Usa psicorrayo!

Alguien que observaba todo desde el centro pokemon comenzaba a ponerse incomoda.

*¿Pequeña? ¿Desde cuando es su 'pequeña' esa?* - Lucy se fastidió al escuchar los dichos de su entrenador.

Erika sacó todas sus fuerzas y, en contra de la parálisis, logró moverse para asestar el último golpe, cayendo Magneton hacia el suelo… quedando debilitado. La batalla terminó.

\- Muy buen trabajo amigo, descansa. – dijo el rubio metiéndolo en su pokebola.

\- ¡Eres asombrosa Erika! – le dijo Ken mientras se bajaba a su altura. Ésta, feliz, se abalanzó a los brazos de su entrenador, pero se resintió de la parálisis una vez más.

\- Buena batalla Ken, han estado de maravilla. – dijo Danniel mientras se les acercaba. – Toma, dale esto. – y le pasó una baya zreza.

\- ¡Gracias Danniel, ustedes también estuvieron muy bien! – le respondió. – ¡Pero el crédito se lo lleva Erika! ¡Ella hizo todo! – dijo mientras la acariciaba dulcemente. A ella parecía gustarle mucho.

Mientras, Lucy observaba esto con una expresión en su rostro aún más agobiada que antes.

*¡P-Peroo…! ¿¡Quién se cree esa maldita!?* - se decía enojada. - *Ken… ¿Por qué? ¿No era que siempre estarías al lado mío? ¿No me lo prometiste?* - ahora el enojo se convertía en tristeza, al ver a esos dos tan juntos. Lucy comenzaba a alucinar cosas, al mismo tiempo que se sentía mal… ¿Por qué Ken no estaba cuidando de ella en vez de tener esa batalla? ¿Acaso a él no le importaba su estado?

Ken le dio la baya a Erika y, al comerla, la tipo psíquico comenzaba a sentirse notoriamente mejor. En agradecimiento, se acercó al rostro de su entrenador y empezó a frotar su mejilla con la de él.

\- Vaya, es bastante cariñosa contigo… ¿No? – dijo Danniel al ver la dulce actitud de Erika.

\- ¡je, je! ¡Si, al parecer sí! – contestó el otro chico riendo un poco. Ella estaba con un leve sonrojo.

Lucy al ver esto, ahora más desconcertada, comenzaba a lamentarse.

*Que tonta fui…* - se dijo triste, sintiendo una sensación fea en su pecho. - *…sí al final todo fue mi imaginación…* - sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. - *Yo no le importo como realmente pensaba… de 'esa manera'*

Erika empezaba a lamer la cara de su entrenador, demostrándole su afecto.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya, Erika! ¡Ya! ¡Me haces cosquillas! – decía Ken mientras reía.

La tipo fuego no podía soportar ver esto. Se planteaba que, en verdad, nunca iba poder expresar lo que realmente sentía, pues creía que Ken no la tomaría enserio, después de todo, no era algo muy común lo que tenía que decirle. Además, ahora pensaba que todo lo que había 'entre ellos' solo había sido una ilusión... porque al final él solo era su entrenador y ella su pokemon. No había otra conexión…

\- Braix… - murmuró deprimida, agachando la cabeza…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Comenzaron a caer suavemente finas gotas sobre el cabello de los jóvenes. Luego de haber finalizado el combate, Danniel y Ken, se tomaron un descanso afuera mientras tomaban un refresco. Sus pokemon también descansaban en las pokebolas.

El rubio miró hacia el nublado cielo, percatándose de lo se avecinaba, al sentir la llovizna en su rostro.

\- Será mejor que vayamos adentro…

\- Ok, yo voy a ver como esta Lucy. – dijo Ken levantándose del banco, con el ánimo arriba. - ¡A lo mejor ya despertó! – se entusiasmaba.

Los dos chicos entraron rápidamente dentro del centro pokemon tan pronto como empezaba a llover con más fuerza. Entregaron sus pokebolas a la enfermera Joy, para que deje en buenas condiciones tanto a Erika como a Magneton. Ken aprovechó ese momento para hablar.

\- Enfermera Joy… ¿Puedo pasar a ver cómo está a mi pokemon un momento? – consultó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Claro! – dijo la enfermera, abriéndole la puerta para que pase hacia los cuartos donde se recuperaban los pokemon del centro.

\- ¿Se encuentra en la última habitación verdad?

\- ¡Sí! Asegúrate de aplicar el spray otra vez sobre sus heridas. – dijo mientras le pasaba la pequeña botella.

Ken asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia allí. Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo pensaba en la posibilidad de que Lucy tal vez ya haya despertado de su estado de inconsciencia, quizás estaría algo confundida por la situación y se preguntaría que era lo que había pasado tan repentinamente… Pero él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera y, también, tratar de calmar todas las incertidumbres que se le presentaran a su pequeña.

El joven llegó a destino, abrió la puerta y en ese momento quedo totalmente consternado:

\- ¿¡Ehh…!?

El cuarto se encontraba vacío y entraba un viento helado, a lo que Ken notó lo peor: La ventana estaba abierta hasta el tope, dando a entender que se había ido por ahí, pero… ¿Por qué? El chico quedo abatido, mirando hacia el suelo mientras pensaba: 'Tan pronto como la había recuperado ya la había perdido nuevamente…'

¿Qué había pasado con Lucy entonces? ¿Acaso la secuestraron otra vez esos malvivientes? ¿O ella huyó del lugar por su propia cuenta? Pero si huyó… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ken no tenía las cosas para nada claras en ese momento pero inmediatamente decidió ir en busca de ella. Él **le había prometido que nunca más la dejaría sola** otra vez, no iba a fallar a su palabra, independientemente de lo que sucediera.

\- ¿Por qué Lucy? ¿Qué hice mal…? – se lamentaba en voz baja el entrenador.

Se acercó a la ventana y vio como la lluvia azotaba los arboles con más y más fuerza. Temió por ella, pues esa era justo su mayor debilidad, pero en ese instante logró divisar ciertas huellas borrosas que se dirigían hacia el campo de batalla y luego continuaban rumbo hacia el camino de la ruta. Sin duda alguna se trataba de Lucy.

Ken salió por esa misma ventana y cruzó el campo de batalla, en el que había tenido su combate antes, siguiendo las huellas. De alguna manera, el chico podía presentir que iba por el camino correcto, presentía que ella no estaba muy lejos…

\- Resiste pequeña… - dijo mientras iba corriendo empapado.

Siguió su camino, utilizando ahora solo su instinto, ya que desde este punto las huellas ya no se notaban más, y se adentró en el bosque de la ruta, en busca de Lucy… ¿Qué era lo que la había llevado a escapar? No lo sabía. Pero lo que si sabía era que pronto algo importante ocurriría, en ese momento Ken podía sentir claramente sus fuertes sentimientos hacia **ella** …

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **¡Saludos queridos lectores!**

 **Disculpen por la gran tardanza pero es que ahora sí se me vinieron los exámenes finales con todo... ¬¬ Aunque igualmente voy a tratar de actualizar por semana!**

 **Puede ser que haya perdido algo de motivación mientras escribía el capitulo, ya que me encuentro algo triste porque este jueves terminará una de las mejores temporadas de pokemon para mi gusto...** **y también por el final que le han dado al amourshipping :(( yo me esperaba algo más de SatoxSere, pero en fin... espero que este último episodio por lo menos sea decente y hagan una buena despedida..!**

 **¡Dejen sus Reviews y díganme que les pareció el cap!**

 **Bueno, me despido ¡saludos a todos los que me leen!**


	6. Solo Nos Ha Visto la Lluvia

_Perdón por la gran tardanza... pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 6! ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

 _ **Cap 6 - Solo Nos Ha Visto la Lluvia**_

Corría y corría desesperadamente buscándola a ella, tratando de divisarla, de encontrar siquiera un mínimo rastro. A medida que se iba adentrando en el bosque parecía que la lluvia caía cada vez con más violencia sobre él, era casi un diluvio…

¿Qué te llevó a escapar tan de repente Lucy? ¿Te hice algún daño? ¿Acaso Yo no te importo? El joven se sumergía en pensamientos que lo hacían sentirse más triste todavía. Se sentía un desgraciado, era como si la felicidad y los sentimientos de alegría esquivaran al pobre chico siempre. Justo cuando Ken presentía que volvería a emprender su viaje, ya sin problemas, viene a ocurrir esto… Pues es así, el pelinegro ya sabía lo importante que era Lucy para él, era como si estos hubieran formado una fuerte conexión en la que ambos se necesitaban mutuamente, ya que, después de todo, era ella la que se había convertido en su primera compañera de viaje, su primera amiga y, lo más importante, era ella la que más se preocupaba por él. Pero, de Ken, habían comenzado a surgir varias dudas luego de ocurridos los últimos sucesos: Dudas sobre sí mismo, sobre lo que sentía dentro suyo…

\- ¿Es esto lo que realmente siento por ti? – se preguntaba mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su pecho empapado.

Se paró bajo un gran árbol que lo cubría un poco de la tormenta.

\- No puede ser… – dijo por lo bajo. – Yo soy un humano, ella un pokemon. Somos diferentes. No pueden existir este tipo de relaciones… - se quedó mirando fijo al suelo. – Pero… ¿Acaso existen? – agitó su cabeza rápidamente en signo de negación. - ¡No! – dijo exaltado, y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

Ya no recordaba ni de donde había venido, de tanto correr, al parecer se había perdido en la inmensidad del bosque de la ruta 10. Además, la parte de sus piernas donde tenía puestos los vendajes comenzaban a dolerle, pero, claramente, esto no lo iba a detener de ninguna manera…

El chico comenzó a correr hacia el norte, de alguna forma, él podía sentir algo proveniente desde allí: Lucy…

\- Es ella… - murmuró con esperanza.

Siguió un poco más y, desde este punto, el bosque ya no era tan frondoso como antes, sino que era más a campo abierto. A medida en que ahora caminaba, también observaba como los distintos pokemon salvajes de la ruta se resguardaban del diluvio en sus madrigueras, en los troncos huecos de los grandes árboles y en las copas de estos, en donde hacían sus refugios. Todos parecían mirar a Ken con cierta desconfianza, como si de un intruso se tratara. Al chico simplemente no le interesó esto y continuó su camino.

Pasados unos minutos, a lo lejos, empezó a divisar un leve resplandor color rojizo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió inmediatamente hacia ese foco: ¡Era Lucy sin duda alguna! Cuando la llegó a distinguir se sintió muy mal, como si él mismo hubiera sido el que provoco esa escena… Ella se encontraba apoyada en una roca, bastante exhausta, recubriéndose por encima con un refugio improvisado formado con distintas hojas. Mantenía su calor con la débil llama que apenas salía de su vara.

\- ¡Lucy…! – la llamó con preocupación mientras se acercaba. Ella pareció no escucharle.

El chico llegó hacia el lugar de su querida pokemon y se abalanzó sin más, abrazándola.

\- Pequeña… ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo suavemente Ken con ella entre sus brazos.

Lucy pareció impresionarse, ante la llegada de su entrenador, y sonreír durante un instante, pero luego hizo un ademán de fastidio.

\- ¡Braix…! – respondió la zorra algo enojada y se soltó de sus brazos, guardando la vara en su cola.

El joven quedo algo decepcionado ante su reacción, sabía que algo mal había hecho, pero no se podía imaginar qué.

\- Escucha peq...

"¡Ya no me llames así!" – lo retó repentinamente. – "¡Tú solo me quieres engañar! ¡Yo no te importo!"

Ken escuchó estas palabras sorprendido, no sabía que decir, había quedado consternado por el rechazo de ésta.

\- Lucy, no sé lo que hice… Pero… discúlpame por favor… - le rogó.

"¡Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste!"

Llevó su mirada hacia otro lado, mostrando fastidio y con los brazos cruzados. Definitivamente se mostraba enojada, pero por dentro se hallaba contenta. Sí, contenta de saber que Ken la buscó y se preocupó por ella.

\- Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido… - dijo Ken dando un suspiro. – Todo esto ha sido muy estresante… volvamos al centro pokemon Lucy. Yo sé que ahí te podré contar todo lo que paso, hablaremos bien. – trató de convencerla, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la pokemon.

El chico no comprendía realmente que era eso que tanto la había hecho enfurecer a Lucy, pero sabía que tenía que disculparse de todos modos…

\- Lucy, yo… - puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Braix… - se separó de él.

El chico dio otro largo suspiro, mirando hacia el suelo.

*Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé* - se quejó por dentro.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos en ese momento. Ahora solo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia cayendo. Ken se dejó llevar por el paisaje de ese momento y la comenzó a mirar con ojos embelesados… Era tan linda cuando se mostraba en ese plan de enojada…

Se acercó un poco hacia ella y le comenzó a susurrar tiernamente al oído.

\- Perdóname Lucy, nunca te quise herir… - se disculpaba el pelinegro. – Pero recuerda que yo te prometí que nunca más te dejaría sola, y es por eso que estoy aquí… Para protegerte…

Ella pareció estremecerse un poco ante las palabras de Ken y entonces lo observó, dejando de lado su actitud de enfado.

\- Sí me importas… y mucho…

En ese mismo instante, el joven tomó con cariño la cara de Lucy y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento… Una parte de él tenía el fuerte deseo de hacer eso… Su boca se fue aproximando a la de ella…

Mil sensaciones pasaban dentro de él.

 _-[Flashback]-_

 _Un niño pelinegro de unos 6 años caminaba alegre por un sendero, dando un paseo tomado de la mano de su madre. Era un hermoso atardecer, se podía observar con total claridad como el sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte de a poco... Era un pueblo tan tranquilo… de una serenidad tan reconfortante..._

 _El pequeño empieza a dar unos saltitos, con un rostro de felicidad, mientras contemplaba el precioso paisaje que le regalaba la naturaleza, pero, de pronto, detiene su marcha al notar algo que le pareció curioso._

 _\- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué están haciendo ese chico y esa chica? – preguntó inocente el niño al ver a una pareja besándose románticamente en el costado de una cerca._

 _La madre se hizo la que no oyó y le restó importancia al comentario de su hijo._

 _\- ¡Mama! – le reprochó, tirando de su mano._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Ken?_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que hacen esas personas? – repreguntó el pequeñín, señalando a los jóvenes enamorados._

 _La mujer, sin más remedio, se dispuso a contarle._

 _\- Se están besando cariño… - dijo suspirando._

 _\- ¡Pero mamá…! ¡Así no son los besos que tú me das! – dijo confundido el chiquitín, haciendo alusión a los besos que le daba su madre en la mejilla._

 _\- Es que ellos lo hacen de otra forma Ken…_

 _\- ¿Y por qué lo hacen de esa forma?_

 _Ella sonrío ante la pregunta de su hijo, y le comenzó a explicar._

 _\- Cariño, así es como las parejas se demuestran sus sentimientos ¡Lo mucho que se quieren!_

 _\- ¡Oh…! – dijo el niño feliz._

 _\- Cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman mucho… ¡entonces se lo demuestran con un beso!_

 _El niño quedó un rato pensativo al oír esto._

 _\- ¿Entonces tú y papá también se besaban así?_

 _\- ¡Ay…! ¡No me preguntes esas cosas Ken! – le respondió la madre un poco sonrojada. – ¡Pues claro…!_

 _Los dos rieron un buen rato, mientras continuaban con el paseo. Pasados unos minutos, el pequeño ya no estaba con la cara tan contenta como de costumbre, sino que ahora miraba al suelo con algo de duda, algún pensamiento rondaba dentro de su cabecita… La madre notó esto._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo Ken?_

 _Hubo un corto silencio._

 _\- Mamá… ¿Yo también podré besar algún día?_

 _La mujer rio suavemente ante la inocente pregunta de su hijo._

 _\- Claro que si cariño… - le dijo con ternura acariciando su cabeza azabache. – ¡Y será con un chica muy guapa desde luego! Una chica que te quiera por lo que eres y que se preocupe por ti…_

 _El chico sonrió ante los dichos de su madre._

 _\- Ken… ¿Me prometes que tu primer beso será con la persona indicada? – le pregunto la madre mirándole a los ojos._

 _\- ¡Sí mamá! ¡Te lo prometo!_

 _El niño siguió con entusiasmo su camino, de la mano de su madre, pero ahora con una promesa que cumplir:_ _ **La promesa de su primer beso**_ _…_

 _-[Fin Flashback]-_

La lluvia continuaba cayendo con la misma intensidad del principio, junto con el viento helado que azotaba sus rostros, pero esto no importaba en absoluto en ese preciso momento. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros… Lucy estaba atónita, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, era una situación que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que viviría. Desde luego no le disgustaba, pero no lograba salir de su asombro… Estaba paralizada.

Finalmente sus labios se unieron de manera sutil en un beso, por un instante eterno. Todos los tabúes implantados por la sociedad, sobre la relación que debía haber entre entrenador-pokemon, se fueron al carajo en ese momento… Era un acto prohibido, ese tipo de relación no podía existir… **O al menos eso se pensaba**.

El chico, aunque un poco torpe, trataba de besarla apasionadamente, recordando cómo lo hacia esa pareja que vio hace 10 años atrás, cuando era apenas un niño. Quería que su primer beso fuera especial… Lucy aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, era algo que solo en sus sueños vería; pero no, era realidad. Con sus ojos medio entreabiertos, se encontraba todavía perpleja y dejándose llevar por las caricias de su entrenador.

Pero Ken, de un momento a otro, como si alguien se lo hubiera ordenado, rápidamente rompió el beso que el mismo había iniciado. Volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que eso que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no era 'correcto'. Al observar la cara aún asombrada de Lucy luego del beso, pensó que la había forzado, pensó que la había obligado a hacer algo que ella no quería… El joven se encontraba algo agitado y muy avergonzado al percatarse de su acto… Ni un solo ruido emitieron las dos almas presentes en ese lugar durante un momento. Solo se miraban.

Ella estaba con un notable sonrojo y, pasados unos segundos, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo.

\- L-Lucy… Yo… - empezó a decir casi inaudible. - Per-dón… no es lo que parece… - el chico estaba totalmente nervioso. – M-Me deje llevar…

Ken se levantó del refugio y fue retrocediendo lentamente.

\- N-No q-quise hacerlo Lucy, p-p-perdóname… - iba alejándose de ella, caminando hacia atrás.

"K-Ken…" – dijo tímida la tipo fuego, levantando la mirada.

El pelinegro, antes de escuchar nada, se echó a correr. Adentrándose en el frondoso bosque nuevamente, con el diluvio cayendo sobre él.

Se sentía culpable, ya que suponía que había hecho algo que a Lucy no le había agradado ¿Acaso con esto habría arruinado la buena relación que existía entre los dos? ¿Ella ya no lo querría nunca más? Sintiéndose devastado, lo único que pudo hacer fue eso: Echarse a correr, con lágrimas en los ojos, yéndose lo más lejos posible para que nadie lo viese ya…

\- ¡Como pude hacer eso! ¡Como lo pude hacer! – gritaba sollozando mientras corría. - ¡Soy un verdadero estúpido! – se maldecía el pobre joven. Sus lágrimas se confundían con la furiosa lluvia.

El camino era demasiado accidentado. Al chico le costaba avanzar por aquí, sumándole que se comenzaba a resentir fuertemente de sus heridas que aún no habían sanado… En ese instante de tanto lamento por parte de Ken, al estar ya casi rendido y sin prestar atención a su alrededor, se tropezó y cayó duramente golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

El chico quedo inconsciente, había hecho un gran esfuerzo hasta ese momento y este golpe fue determinante para dejarlo ahí tirado, ya sin fuerzas. Quedo a la deriva, no se podía mover ya, con la lluvia cayendo encima de él, estaba corriendo el triste destino de que quizás ya nadie lo pudiese ayudar… Se encontraba en la nada misma…

Pero, en ese mismo instante, una luz comenzó a acercarse hacia el joven que se encontraba desmayado…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Vaya, que raro… ¿Se habrá quedado dormido junto a Lucy? – le dijo Danniel a su Chespin, al observar que Ken no regresaba de la habitación donde estaba la tipo fuego.

En ese momento apareció la enfermera Joy con las pokebolas de Erika y Magneton. Se escuchó la pequeña melodía de siempre que indicaba que fueran a recoger a sus pokemon.

Danniel se levantó de los asientos donde se encontraba, y se dirigió hacia la enfermera y su Wigglytuff

\- ¡Ya se encuentran los dos en perfecto estado!

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo el rubio recibiendo las pokebolas.

\- Oh… ¿Tu amigo aún no ha regresado de ver a su pokemon?

\- No… - contestó el chico. – Quizás está esperando a que despierte… ¡A lo mejor decidió quedarse a cuidarla por esta noche…!

La enfermera negó con la cabeza los dichos de Danniel:

\- Perdón, pero no puede quedar allí… Los pokemon que se encuentran en estado delicado solo deben estar bajo el cuidado del centro pokemon. – le explicó. - ¿Podrías ir a decirle eso por favor? Yo ahora tengo que ocuparme de los demás pokemon que necesitan atención…

\- ¡Oh…! Ok, no te preocupes… ¡voy a decirle!

\- ¡Gracias! Luego pueden quedarse a descansar en las habitaciones de arriba. – agradeció la enfermera. - ¡Dile que mañana ya podrá volver a ver a su pokemon!

\- ¿En cuál cuarto se encontraba?

\- ¿Estaba cuidando de una Braixen verdad? Entonces es el último cuarto, al final del pasillo. El número 15. – le dijo mientras le abría la puerta que lo dirigía al pasillo de las habitaciones donde se recuperaban los pokemon.

\- ¡Entendido! – fue con su Chespin caminando al lado suyo.

Los fuertes truenos comenzaban a escucharse, en lo que iba haciéndose ya de noche, también se oía el ruido que la lluvia hacia al caer con violencia… El diluvio todavía no había parado, y parecía que, por lo menos durante un largo tiempo, no iba a cesar.

El rubio llegó hasta la puerta, tomó el picaporte. Cuando la abrió quedó asombrado.

\- ¿¡Ken…!? – exclamó al ver que no se hallaba nadie allí, ni Lucy ni su amigo.

Pudo notar que la ventana estaba abierta hasta el tope, por donde entraba una ráfaga de viento frío y parte de la lluvia que también se metía.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntó.

\- Ches-pin… - dijo el pequeño, también confundido.

En ese momento solo se dirigió hasta la ventana y la cerró. Danniel permaneció parado ahí, pensando, mientras observaba por el vidrio el temporal gris de afuera. De alguna manera, su preocupación se fue esfumando de a poco, ya que el rubio presuponía algo.

\- Esos dos… - dijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Ches…? – pronunció el pequeño tipo planta que se encontraba al lado de su entrenador.

\- Mientras se tengan el uno al otro, sé que estarán bien…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Ay… - alcanzó a susurrar Ken en signo de dolor mientras tomaba su cabeza.

Había despertado, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba…

\- ¿C-Como… llegue aquí? – dijo al observar que estaba refugiado del diluvio que aún continuaba ahí afuera en el bosque.

El joven estaba acostado en el frío y rocoso suelo de una oscura cueva. Se encontraba mirando hacia la pequeña entrada de ésta, como si alguien lo hubiese acomodado en esa posición para que descansara.

\- Mm...

En ese instante comenzaba a sentir un leve calor que provenía de atrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que también pudo distinguir que había una débil luz atrás de él.

\- ¿Eh…?

Y, sin levantarse, se dio la media vuelta: Al ver, su cara se puso toda roja y permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, la vergüenza y culpa volvían a invadirlo.

\- L-Lu-cy… - emitió con una voz apenas perceptible.

Sí, allí estaba Lucy. Durmiendo junto a una fogata, que había hecho ella misma, la cual servía para calentar un poco el ambiente de la cueva. Casi al instante, empezaron a surgir diferentes sensaciones dentro de Ken, por un lado sentía aún la vergüenza y el sofoco por lo que había acontecido hace un rato, el beso y todo lo demás… Sentía que debía disculparse por haber hecho eso que 'no era correcto'. Pero, por el otro lado, lo invadió una gran ternura al saber que ella salvó su pellejo luego de que él se desmayara en el bosque.

\- Vaya… ¿Ella me trajo hasta acá?

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de eso. Los dos se preocupaban y se cuidaban mutuamente, siempre… ¿Acaso ella estaba realmente enojada por lo que pasó? ¿o todo era producto de su mente? Después de todo, no la había dejado ni reaccionar…

En ese momento, Lucy fue despertando. El joven, al ver esto, rápidamente se giró mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva y se hizo el distraído.

*Que le digo… ¡Que le voy a decir…! ¡Cómo le explico la razón por la que la bese!* - se debatía dentro suyo. Sin duda alguna, estaba más nervioso que nunca.

\- ¡Brai-xen…! – dio un bostezo y se estiró.

Justo allí, Lucy pudo ver que su entrenador, el cual miraba para el otro lado, hacia un movimiento con sus piernas en signo de nerviosismo.

"¿Ken…? ¿Estas despierto?"

Al chico se le paralizo todo el cuerpo, estaba bastante intranquilo como para articular las palabras bien.

\- O-oh… L-Lu-cy… Ho-la… - dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

"¡Qué bien que hayas despertado! ¡Ven aquí al lado del fuego! Así te mantendrás caliente…" – lo invitó a que se sentase junto a ella.

\- S-si…

El chico se levantó tontamente y, acto seguido, se colocó con timidez al lado de la fogata, pero a una distancia considerable de Lucy. Apoyó la cara sobre su rodilla, estaba todo sonrojado al no saber que decir.

"Esperemos a que pase la tormenta, así luego regresaremos más tranquilos al centro pokemon" – le dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa. Ken solo movió la cabeza afirmando y miró hacia otro lado para que no se note su creciente rubor.

Ella parecía desinhibida, como si se hubiese olvidado de **eso que ocurrió** … No parecía para nada enojada, sino todo lo contrario… Pero al chico todavía lo irrumpía esa sensación de incomodidad por lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Ken giró su cabeza nuevamente para verla a ella. Le parecía tan linda, tan cálida… Tenía una mirada fija en la fogata, estaba pensativa, tanto que no notó que el chico la observaba… ¿En que estaría pensando? Un brillo inusual se desprendía de sus ojos, tenía una leve sonrisa formada en su rostro, se veía feliz inmersa en sus pensamientos. El chico no podía ignorar eso… ¿Por qué sería? ¿Su felicidad era producto del beso? ¿Le había gustado?

*¡Pero que mierda estoy pensando…! ¡Debo disculparme de inmediato!* - se reprochó el joven, cortando sus ilusiones.

Le agrade o no, Ken creía que tenía la obligación de disculparse por el acto tan repentino que había hecho. Presentía que sí o sí tenía el deber de hacerlo, ya que si no, la relación entre los dos no volvería a ser la misma. Era ahora o nunca.

\- O-Oye Lucy…

"¿Si, Ken?" dijo ella volviendo en sí misma.

\- Q-Quiero que me disculpes… - el chico tenia lo voz temblorosa. – Es que-e-e me deje llevar en ese instante, s-soy un tonto… Perdóname… - miraba hacia el suelo apenado.

Se formó un rostro de confusión en ella.

"¿Que te perdone de qué?"

\- P-P-Puesss… ya s-sabes… - dijo él con un notable sonrojo.

Lucy pareció ya comprender… ¿Acaso él se estaba disculpando porque la había besado?

*¿Entonces Ken realmente me ama **_de esa manera_**? ¿Será?* - pensaba con gran alegría la tipo fuego. Ya que ella había interpretado que el beso que le dio su entrenador, había sido pura y exclusivamente por afecto, pero… ¿Él también sentía algo…?

El chico no aguantaba más los nervios que tenía, que eran muchos, cuando por fin, luego de un corto silencio, ella habló.

"No tienes de que disculparte Ken…" – dijo en un tono suave.

\- ¿E-En-serio? ¿N-No te m-molesto…?

"¡Claro que no, tonto!" – le dijo cariñosamente. – "Es más, a mí me encan…"

¡ACHÍSSS!

Un estornudo de Ken interrumpió las palabras de Lucy.

"Ken… ¡Te vas a resfriar con esa ropa mojada!" – se preocupó la zorra de fuego.

Las prendas que llevaba puestas Ken se encontraban todas empapadas, y el frio que había dentro de esa cueva no ayudaba mucho a que se secasen rápido.

\- Ay… No pasa nada… Aquí cerca de la fogata me secaré rápido… ¡Chss! – el joven seguía estornudando.

"¡Hazme caso Ken! ¡Vas a empeorar!"

El joven miró a los ojos a ella, e inmediatamente comenzó a avergonzarse porque sabía lo que debía hacer.

"Creo queee… d-debes de sacarte toda la ropa" – dijo en tono bajo, algo ruborizada.

\- ¿QUEÉ? E-Ehh, digoo… ¿E-Es necesario? M-Me parece que no hace falta. – contestó el pelinegro queriendo negar la realidad del asunto.

Ella se sonrojaba ante el solo hecho de pensarlo, pero ¿Por qué? Había visto tantas veces a Ken cambiarse en su habitación cuando era una Fennekin, pero… ahora se le generaban otras sensaciones… ¿Lo veía como una pareja? ¿NO como a su maestro?

*Arceus… ¿En qué estoy pensando?* - se apenaba ella.

"No tengas vergüenza Ken…" – dijo ella, sacando valor para hablar en ese momento incómodo. – "Si no lo haces… empeorarás."

El chico también trataba de ocultar su inevitable sonrojo y vergüenza ante la situación, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Ella no lo había visto ya muchas veces cambiarse, en su habitación o carpa, antes? ¿Por qué se le generaban estas sensaciones ahora…? ¿Acaso la estaba viendo como algo más…? ¿Algo más que su pokemon?

En fin, los dos eran un hervidero de hormonas…

\- B-Bueno, tienes razón…

Ken, ya sin remedio alguno, comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada de una acalorada Lucy. Ella quería hacer como que nada sucedía, como que estaba todo normal, pero simplemente no podía…

*¿Qué rayos me ocurre?* - se decía a sí misma para calmarse. - *O-Ohh, Ken… ¿Por qué…?*

El chico termino de sacarse su ropa mojada y la colocó junto al fuego. Quedó únicamente con sus bóxers negros. Se sentó más al lado de la fogata y quedó ahí, apenado. Lucy, dejando de lado su vergüenza, se acercó a su entrenador y se puso al lado de él: Lo rodeó con su brazo afectuosamente, haciendo que Ken pudiera sentir su cálido pelaje… El pobre joven estaba bastante nervioso como para decir algo, trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, y se le notaba que además tenía una cara de creciente preocupación…

"Ken… ¿Qué te preocupa?"

\- P-Pequeña, y-yo… Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que te sientas bien… No quiero que te sientas mal por… p-p-por eso que suce…

"Estoy bien Ken." – dijo tapándole la boca. – "Nunca estuve mejor." – el joven se sorprendió por las palabras de Lucy.

Al mismo tiempo, éste comenzaba a sentir una sensación en el pecho… Era como satisfacción: Como cuando se quiere mucho a alguien y se está contento por el simple hecho de que se encuentra al lado tuyo, correspondiéndote…

\- ¿S-Si-i…? P-pe-pero el be… - no articulaba una palabra bien.

"No me molestó el beso." – dijo interrumpiéndole otra vez. – "Yo nunca me enojaría realmente contigo Ken… E-Er-es, e-eres lo más importante para mí." - y abrazó a su entrenador amorosamente, ocultando su sonrojo en el pecho del pelinegro.

Una sola frase existía para describir como se sentía Ken en ese mismo instante: El más feliz del mundo.

\- Lucy… te quiero… - sus palabras vinieron de lo más profundo de su corazón. La abrazó también.

A ella no le había molestado en absoluto, solo le resultó difícil salir de su asombro en ese momento y por eso no reacciono rápido… Pero ahora los dos se daban cuenta: Iban reconociendo de a poco sus sentimientos el uno hacia el otro. Después de todo, ella era todavía bastante joven y aún no captaba cuales eran las demostraciones de amor más fuertes de los humanos… Es decir, Lucy no entendía mucho sobre esto, ella solo sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Ken eran fuertes, que lo amaba… Pero, en fin, todas esas sensaciones que sentía eran nuevas para la tipo fuego, tanto como para Ken también.

Luego de que acabaron con el abrazo ya se tornaron más relajados los dos, sobre todo el chico. Pero había otra cosa todavía…

\- Emm… pero, igualmente, no creo que lo deban saber… - comenzó a hablar el joven. – Ehhh… me refiero a que nadie debería saber sobre… ya sabes… el beso…

Ella comprendió perfectamente. Es decir, que sabía que el suceso del beso entre ellos no era 'muy común', por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- ¡Brai-xen…! ¡Braix! – ella río ante los dichos de su entrenador.

"No te preocupes Ken." – le dijo telepáticamente. – "¡Nadie lo sabrá!"

Él empezó a mirarla con ternura. Lucy también lo miró. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos un ratito, y la tipo fuego luego soltó con un rubor en sus mejillas:

"Después de todo, **solo nos ha visto la lluvia…** "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **¡Buenas queridos lectores!**

 **Como mencioné al comienzo, perdón por la tardanza... Se me pasó bastante el tiempo y no pude subirlo rápidamente. Ahora mismo termine de escribir y son las 6:00 AM, creo que no dormiré nada... xD! En fin... ¡el día que suba un capitulo a tiempo será el fin del mundo! jeje!**

 **Ademas estaba pensando en cuantos capítulos daré finalmente por terminada la historia. Se que aún falta, pero yo diría que entre los 12 o 13 ya sería el final... ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Podría darle más continuidad?**

 **Gracias chicos... ¡Sus reviews siempre me motivan a seguir! ¡Díganme que les ha parecido este capitulo!**

 **¡Saludos a todos los que me leen y buena semanita!**

 ** _27/10/2016_ _¡El Amour es canon!_**


	7. Nuestro Pequeño Secreto

_Espero que sea de su agrado...!_

 _ **Cap 7 - Nuestro Pequeño Secreto**_

\- ¡Uaaah…! ¡Qué reconfortante es dormir hasta tarde…! – un pelinegro despertaba luego de haber tenido un largo sueño de restauración…

Ken ya estaba totalmente recuperado de sus heridas, y sus ánimos volvían a estar a tope. Ahora sí vendría lo que él tanto ansiaba, estaba decidido, quería obtener su primera medalla de gimnasio…

Inmediatamente pegó un salto de la cama para vestirse, acción que molestó a cierta compañera que aún quería seguir durmiendo plácidamente encima del chico.

\- ¡Despierta Lucy! ¡Hoy iremos a por la primera medalla! – le dijo con entusiasmo a una Lucy que se negaba a levantarse. - ¡Vamos pequeña…! – la alentó de nuevo.

\- Braix… - dijo ella denotando cansancio.

Al notar que no iba a haber cosa alguna que la despabile, el joven se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"E-Eh… ¿K-Ken…?" – le dijo sonrojada tocándose el rostro.

\- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Solo fue el beso de los buenos días! – exclamó riendo al notar el rubor de ella. - ¡Apresúrate Lucy!

"¡C-Claro!" – y se levantó de la cama, un poco avergonzada, pero sonriendo.

Sin lugar a dudas, la relación entre los dos iba haciéndose cada vez más íntima. Ella sabía muy bien sobre esto, y se sentía extraordinariamente feliz desde luego. Siempre existía en el ambiente una confianza verdadera entre ellos, por fin Lucy había logrado hallar a esa persona tan especial que deseaba…

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, la tipo fuego sintió un gran afecto hacia ese joven... Ese día, luego de observar como había actuado en el incidente ocurrido con la megapiedra, ella solo quiso que Ken fuera el único, que se convirtiera en su entrenador, en su amigo… Quería que pasase a formar parte de su vida…

Y así fue, a medida que lo conoció, fue desarrollando esos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él que ahora ya no podía ocultar más. Se daba cuenta que era algo que jamás había sentido antes por alguien…

\- Brai…xen… - susurró por lo bajo, mientras miraba a Ken con cariño. Además de parecerle atractivo, también le gustaba la valentía y determinación que el chico siempre presentaba ante las situaciones amenazantes, esto la hacía apegarse aún más al pelinegro. Se sentía protegida estando junto a él.

Ella lo amaba, de eso no había duda, y Ken también la quería mucho, tanto que Lucy se había convertido en lo más importante para aquel pelinegro. Aunque, a decir verdad, la 'pequeña' llegaba a pensar que podía llegar a ser algo más para su entrenador, de a poco iban naciendo _deseos instintivos_ dentro de ella, como ocurre con todo ser vivo… Al final, realmente no le importaba otro como pareja más que ese pelinegro, no obstante, ella sabía que esto era muy difícil, pero… aún más difícil sería declararle todos sus sentimientos… ¿Cómo reaccionaría…?

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas pequeña? – se oyó la voz de su entrenador.

Lucy, cortando rápidamente sus divagues, lo miró algo apenada y asustada.

"¡N-Nada! ¡No es nada!" – contestó nerviosa a través de su telepatía.

\- ¡Pues entonces te espero abajo Lucy! ¡No te tardes! – dijo el joven saliendo de la habitación de hospedaje del centro pokemon.

Ella quedó ahí parada, en soledad, y luego de un momento de silencio, se preguntó ilusionada.

*Con ese beso del otro día… ¿Realmente era cierto lo que me dijo, "solo se dejó llevar por el momento"? ¿O acaso también siente lo mismo por mí?*

La zorra de fuego solo alcanzó a dar un corto suspiro antes de salir del cuarto con los ánimos algo caídos. Después de todo, esas preguntas no se iban a responder solas, sino que, alguien más lo tendría que hacer…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

\- ¡Wow! ¡Es inmenso…! – dijo un Danniel sorprendido al traspasar la puerta de entrada del gimnasio de Cyllage. – Y al parecer es tipo roca…

\- ¡Sí! ¡Nada mejor que esto para comenzar! – Ken estaba entusiasta, al fin y al cabo, sería su primera batalla de gimnasio. - ¿Estas preparada Lucy?

\- ¡Braix! – respondió ella, tratando de llevarle el ritmo a su entrenador.

Había mucha gente entrenando con sus pokemon dentro del gimnasio. Todos se desafiaban en batallas para probar sus estrategias, previo a tener el enfrentamiento con el líder.

\- Creo que primero deberíamos entrenar un poco antes de…

\- ¡Ni hablar! – Ken cortó las palabras de su amigo. – ¡Ya mismo iré a desafiar al líder! – el chico salió corriendo rumbo a solicitar su batalla para ganar dicha medalla. Lucy fue detrás de él.

Aunque, en su desesperada maniobra, y al no mirar a su costado, el joven se topó con una chica a la que casi tira al suelo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas estúpido! – dijo la muchacha con un aire de soberbia. Ella era casi de la misma estatura que Ken, solo un poco más baja; cabello largo castaño oscuro, unos grandes ojos azules y de tez clara. Por su físico, aparentaba tener igual edad que el pelinegro.

\- ¡Huy…! ¡Perdón! ¡No me fije por donde iba…! – se disculpó rápidamente.

\- ¡Pues claro tonto, por poco y me lanzas al piso! – lo seguía insultando.

\- ¡Bueno…! Ya te dije que lo sentía…

Hubo un corto silencio en el ambiente. Lucy observaba la situación enojada, desde atrás de su entrenador. Un poco más lejos, Danniel también veía junto con su Chespin lo que estaba aconteciendo.

\- Hmmm… - la joven, de repente, comenzó a recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de Ken, acercándosele, sugiriendo algo de duda y curiosidad al mismo tiempo que lo ojeaba. Éste comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

\- E-Ehhh… ¿Pasa algo malo…?

La tipo fuego, que se encontraba allí expectante, empezaba a molestarse por demás ante la actitud de la desconocida.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Tengamos una batalla! – dijo finalmente la chica con una sonrisa, terminando de 'examinar' a Ken con su mirada.

\- ¿Eh-? ¿Qué? ¿Una batalla?

\- Sí… ¿Eres idiota? ¿O acaso no escuchas? – respondió agresiva.

Lucy ya tenía plantado su odio sobre esa joven que seguía agraviando a Ken con sus palabras.

\- O-Oh… Está bien, p-pero… ¿A qué viene eso…? ¿Por qué tan de repente? – pregunto el pelinegro.

No hubo replica por parte de ella.

\- Bueno… Ehh… ¡Supongo que no hay problema! – dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Se posicionaron en uno de los campos de batalla que se encontraba libre y se dispusieron a iniciar el enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Tú serás el que alargue mi racha de victorias, oíste! – dijo ella confiada.

\- Bueno, eso lo veremos ahora…

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Será una batalla uno contra uno! – les dijo Danniel ofreciéndose a hacer de árbitro. - ¡El combate finalizará cuando alguno de los dos pokemon ya no pueda continuar! Ahora… ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Wingull, sal ahora! – el pokemon tipo agua/volador hizo su aparición.

\- Vaya, nunca había visto a ese pokemon… - dijo Ken mientras lo comenzaba a examinar con su pokedex.

\- ¡Rápido, que no tengo todo el día! – le reprochó la chica.

\- ¡Vamos Lucy, enseñémosle! – dijo Ken motivándola, dejando de un lado la pokedex. Ella entró al campo.

\- ¡Braix…! – la tipo fuego quería demostrarle a Ken lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser en batalla; pero, además, también deseaba ganar para finalmente poder hacer callar a esa engreída.

\- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Tenemos la ventaja de tipo! ¡Wingull, empecemos con ala de acero!

El pokemon pájaro obedeció rápidamente a su entrenadora y ejecutó el ataque, haciendo una demostración de su gran velocidad y destreza a la hora de moverse. Lucy, en respuesta, no se quedó atrás y esquivó dicho ataque también con rapidez.

\- ¡Muy bien Lucy! – dijo Ken. - ¡Ahora utiliza tu lanzallamas!

El potente movimiento de fuego, que generó con su vara, dio en el rival, pero no fue muy efectivo.

\- Bueno, bueno… ¡No creo que nos hagas mucho daño con ese débil ataque! – la confiada chica se reía.

La tipo fuego gruñía de furia al observar la actitud provocadora de esa joven.

\- Tranquila Lucy, no te alteres. – la calmó su entrenador. - Te aseguro que ganaremos.

\- ¡Usa hidropulso! – dijo su rival.

\- ¡Esquívalo, rápido! – el ataque, por poco, no logró llegar a su destino.

En ese momento, el Wingull comenzó a efectuar una serie de chorros de agua sobre la pobre tipo fuego, la cual se esforzaba en tratar de esquivarlos como podía. Ken, en verdad, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer para ganar esta batalla, aunque aún así le había prometido a Lucy 'que ganarían…' Ahora, lo único que hacía era ver como su compañera evadía desesperadamente una y otra vez los ataques de agua, quedando así el campo de batalla de roca totalmente empapado…

*¡Eso es!* - se le ideó algo al chico. *¡El campo de batalla!*

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Acaso no vas a dar más órdenes a tu pokemon? ¡Ja, ja, ja! – su contrincante se comenzaba a burlar.

Lucy, ya muy cansada, finalmente fue alcanzada por el pulso de agua del Wingull… Quedando echada en el suelo tras el golpe crítico.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lucy! ¿¡Estás bien!?

\- Br-a-ix… - apenas se pudo poner de pie.

Ken pensó que quizás ya había sido suficiente, no iba a ejecutar su plan. No quería que ella saliera lastimada, si incluso eso significase perder la batalla.

\- Escucha, no te quiero forzar… – le dijo con cariño. - Si tú ya no puedes continuar, pues… ¡La batalla acabó aquí Danniel! – esto último lo dijo indicándoselo a su amigo.

\- Bueno, entonces…

\- ¡Brai-xen! – ella se puso firme nuevamente.

"D-De nin-guna… m-manera… ¡De ninguna manera me rendiré tan fácil!" – le gritó telepáticamente a su maestro. Los ojos de Ken se iluminaron.

\- ¡Esa es mi chica!

Entrenador y pokemon se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Que patéticos! ¡Terminemos esto ya! – dijo la otra al observar la escena. - ¡No se puede interrumpir un combate de esa manera…!

Los dos volvieron a sus puestos.

\- Bien, ahora… ¡Utiliza tu lanzallamas sobre el suelo de todo el campo!

\- ¿Pero-qué…? – la joven no entendió lo que Ken pretendía hacer.

Pronto, gracias a la rápida actuación de la tipo fuego, el campo de roca quedó totalmente impregnado de un sofocante calor. La alta temperatura se comenzó a sentir en el ambiente, y el suelo estaba ardiendo, casi parecía que las rocas se fundían por el calor...

\- Vaya… esto es un infierno… - la chica se limpió el sudor de la frente quejándose. – Mira, no sé qué pretendes hacer, pero ya te hemos dado bastante tiempo…

El pelinegro solo alcanzó a reír un poco.

\- ¡Es suficiente…! ¡Wingull, usa tu mejor hidropulso sobre esa Braixen!

\- ¡Vamos Lucy! – ordenó Ken.

Rápidamente, en una magnifica maniobra, ella utilizó su lanzallamas sobre una roca y se impulsó un poco hacia el costado para esquivar ese ataque. Pero no todo terminó ahí, sino que, cuando el poderoso hidropulso hizo contacto con el suelo ardiente, se produjo un intenso vapor que pronto comenzó a ascender hacia arriba, nublando así completamente la visión del tipo volador.

\- ¡Mierda…! – dijo en un tono elevado. - ¡Hey! ¡Wingull…! ¿Me oyes? – la entrenadora se notaba desesperada ante el intenso vapor el cual no dejaba ver a su pokemon.

Pero la visión en el campo de batalla no solo estaba bloqueada para el tipo volador, sino que también lo estaba, en parte, para Lucy.

\- Ahora es el momento… ¡Confío en ti Lucy! ¡Sé que tú puedes! – el chico la alentó. Y es que también resultaba difícil para ella adivinar dónde se encontraba su rival en esa espesa cortina de vapor. Debía de apuntar bien su ataque si quería infligir un buen daño.

\- ¡Wingull, escúchame! - dijo la rival algo nerviosa. - ¡Bate tus alas…! ¡Genera un remolino para despejar el humo!

\- ¡Trata de concentrarte Lucy! – Ken quería transmitirle serenidad. - ¡Vamos! ¡Utiliza tu psicorrayo y acabemos con esto! – Ella era consciente de que debía apurarse para sacar provecho de la situación, estaba presionada. En ese momento centró toda su atención en las palabras de su entrenador, y su mente se comenzó a nublar levemente…

 _Concentración_. _La tipo fuego, y en parte psíquico, cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse al máximo. Oyó el sonido… ese sonido de las alas meciéndose suavemente en el aire… Eso es… ¡Proviene de ahí! Se siente como comienza a moverlas con más rapidez, con la intención de liberarse de esa nube de vapor. Sí, se puede sentir su desesperación…_

*Ken… Él confía en mí… ¡No le puedo fallar!*

En un segundo, Lucy abrió sus ojos, cortó sus pensamientos, y lanzó un potente psicorrayo hacía donde creía que se encontraba su oponente: Se generó una explosión que sólo sirvió para tapar más aún la visión de todos los que se encontraban allí...

Luego de unos segundos de suspenso, el humo comenzó a dispersarse lentamente… para ver finalmente en el suelo al pokemon pájaro debilitado.

\- Wingull ya no puede seguir luchando… ¡La victoria es para Ken y Lucy! – declaró Danniel.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – gritó feliz el pelinegro, yendo en dirección a ella; también alegre tras enterarse de que ganaron.

\- ¡Braix! – saltó a sus brazos contenta, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros.

\- ¡Ejem! ¡Bueno, bueno…! ¡Cuánto cariño hay ahí! Después de todo, creo que no eras tan malo… - dijo la chica apareciéndose por atrás. – Regresa amigo, tú también lo hiciste muy bien. – y metió al Wingull dentro de su pokeball para que descansara.

Rápidamente los dos se separaron ruborizados, ante los dichos de la joven, percatándose de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

\- ¡J-ja, j-a! ¡G-Gracias! ¡Tú también luchaste muy bien! – respondió el pelinegro rascando su cabeza. - Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? Aún no nos hemos presentado…

\- Me llamo Lyna, ¡Es un gusto Ken! – dijo agradablemente la castaña. Su actitud parecía haber cambiado radicalmente en comparación a la chica agresiva del principio. – Bueno, empecé mi viaje hace poco… ¡éste es mi primer gimnasio a enfrentar! Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que aún tengo mucho que aprender antes de retar al líder…

\- ¡Este también es nuestro primer gimnasio a retar! – contó entusiasmado el pelinegro. - ¡Él es mi amigo Danniel!

\- ¡Un gusto! – dijo el rubio por atrás.

\- ¡Igual para mí! – respondió la chica.

\- ¡Y ella es mi fiel amiga Lucy! – se la 'presentó' tomándola del brazo, aunque, la chica pareció no darle mucha importancia a la tipo fuego, sino que más bien la ignoró.

La pokemon tampoco se mostró muy alegre ante la presencia de la joven.

\- ¡Braix…! – se hizo a un lado con un gesto de disgusto.

\- ¡Lucy! No seas así… Sé más amable…- dijo Ken en tono bajo. – E-Eh… ¡Je, je! ¡Creo que está un poco cansada por la batalla…! – se excusó algo avergonzado por la actitud antipática de su pokemon.

\- ¡No importa, no importa! – interrumpió Lyna. – Aunque… ¿Esa magnífica estrategia la ideaste tu sólo verdad…?

\- Pues… ¡Claro que sí! ¡Fue en el momento!

\- Vaya… ¡Se nota que eres un tipo apasionado por las batallas eh…!

\- ¡J-a, ja! ¡Gracias! – dijo riendo, algo sonrojado por el alago. – ¡Pero Lucy también tiene su mérito! ¡Fue ella quien ejecutó el plan perfectamente!

\- Si, si… se podría decir… - la desacreditó.

\- Braix… - se dio media vuelta y se retiró enojada.

\- Perdón… No sé qué le sucede hoy… - susurró su entrenador.

*Hmm… vaya actitud tan inusual* - se extrañó Danniel observando la escena desde un costado.

\- Oye Ken, ahora que lo pienso, esa estrategia de utilizar el campo de batalla a tu favor ya la he visto en otro lado… ¡Pero no recuerdo donde! – dijo la chica.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tiene razón! – gritó Danniel exaltado de repente. – Hace unos años, en la liga pokemon de Johto, un participante usó esa misma técnica para ganarle a su oponente en un combate muy reñido.

\- ¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¡No tenía idea! – se sorprendió Ken.

\- Ahora no recuerdo sus nombres, pero… creo que, curiosamente, los dos eran del mismo pueblo…

\- ¡Ja! Que casualidades de la vida… ¿no? Quizás nosotros también lleguemos a enfrentarnos algún día en la liga pokemon. – se entusiasmaba la joven.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Creo que llegó la hora de enfrentar al líder del gimnasio…! ¿No es así Ken?

\- ¡Sí! – afirmó con gran decisión. – Pero aún falta una cosa…

Un llamativo ruido proveniente del pelinegro se hizo presente en el espacio en el que se encontraban los tres jóvenes.

\- Ajá, así es… Con el estómago vacío no pienso retar a ningún líder de gimnasio…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

\- ¡La batalla entre el retador Ken y el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cyllage, Grant, va a comenzar! – anunció el árbitro. - ¡Será una batalla de dos contra dos, y solo el retador tiene permitido sustituir a sus pokemon cuando lo desee! ¿Están listos?

\- ¡Tú puedes Ken! ¡Gana esa medalla! - su nueva compañera lo alentaba desde la tribuna.

A Lucy, la cual se encontraba al lado de su entrenador en el campo de batalla, no le agradó para nada lo que oyó.

*¿Y ésta…? ¿Quién se cree?* - en la mente de la tipo fuego, además del odio, incluso ya comenzaban a nacer pensamientos referidos a que, de alguna manera, esa chica quería 'quitarle' a Ken.

\- ¡Onix, ve! – dijo el moreno sacando su primer pokemon.

Lucy volvió en sí, dejando de lado sus percepciones, al ver que la batalla ya iniciaría. El pelinegro se preparó y sacó la otra pokebola de su cinturón.

"Ken" – el pelinegro oyó que una voz femenina lo llamaba telepáticamente. "Por favor, déjame ir a mi primera"

\- ¿Pero qué dices Lucy…? Estás en clara desventaja, mejor déjale esto a Erika.

"¡NO!" – la zorra se negó rotundamente.

Por dentro sufría. Y es que ella deseaba demostrarle a su entrenador que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar esta batalla sola y, por ende, conseguir la medalla. No quería ser reemplazada y quedar como una 'inservible' delante de esa otra chica; que, a su juicio, le estaba tratando de 'sacar' a Ken. La tipo fuego quería dejar bien en claro que ella era la única para el pelinegro… Sí, estaba celosa.

Le dolía no poder 'hacerse notar' más ante su entrenador, además de también molestarle la intromisión de esa joven que había aparecido tan repentinamente, y no soportaba el hecho de que hasta ahora no conseguía declararle sus sentimientos a Ken... Era como toda una mezcla de sensaciones que le hacían mal a la pobre Lucy…

\- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… - el joven dio un largo suspiro… - ¡Vamos, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Braix! – saltó al campo de batalla con una expresión de decisión en su rostro. Aunque, por dentro, la invadía una gran angustia producto de no haber podido decirle a Ken porque ella actuaba así realmente.

*Y-Yo, n-no te quiero perder…* - lo pensaba temerosa, pero era una cosa muy distinta decírselo a la cara.

Ahora, en su rostro se comenzaban a exteriorizar los sentimientos de desconsuelo y tristeza que atormentaban el corazón de la pokemon.

*Vaya… ¿Que le sucede hoy…? ¿Habré hecho algo mal?* - Ken también tenía pensamientos que lo abrumaban. La extraña actitud de Lucy le preocupaba y, en parte, le hacía poner nervioso.

\- ¡Comiencen! – ordenó el árbitro pokemon, cortando rotundamente todo pensamiento del retador.

\- Bien, te dejaré el primer movimiento. – habló confiado el líder de pokemon tipo roca.

\- ¡Lucy, empecemos con un lanzallamas!

El ataque fue directo hacia la serpiente de roca, pero ni Grant, ni su pokemon parecieron inmutarse.

\- No creo que tengan mucho efecto esos ataques sabes… - como era de esperar el lanzallamas no le hizo casi nada de daño al tipo roca/tierra.

Pero Ken, lejos de preocuparse, sólo alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

\- Lucy, como la última batalla ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Brai-xen! – ella comprendió a la perfección.

Los sentimientos de tristeza de la tipo fuego pasaron un poco a segundo plano al sentirse en buena conexión con su entrenador.

\- ¿Eh? No sé qué te traes en manos… - dijo el líder de gimnasio. – Pero en ese caso… ¡Onix, utiliza tumba rocas!

\- Demuéstrale tu velocidad…

Obedeciendo, evadió fácilmente el ataque proveniente de su lento rival.

\- Wow… Sí que es rápido, nunca había visto semejante movimiento para esquivar… - dijo Grant sorprendido. – ¡Je, je! ¡Pero ni creas que les será tan fácil vencerme!

\- ¡Ahora utiliza tu lanzallamas sobre el campo de batalla! – y tal como ocurrió en el enfrentamiento con Lyna, todo el campo de batalla comenzó a quedar impregnado del sofocante calor.

\- Vaya, que interesante estrategia… - mantuvo la calma. - Bien, vamos a igualarlos en velocidad ¡Onix, usa pulimento…!

Al mismo tiempo que Lucy cumplía su trabajo utilizando su lanzallamas una y otra vez, el gran pokemon tipo roca se envolvía en un brillo plateado de manera consecutiva, aumentando así su velocidad considerablemente. Pronto, el calor en el campo de batalla era insoportable, y las rocas empezaban a fundirse...

\- Bueno, si crees que con eso detendrás a mi Onix… estás equivocado… - decía el moreno creyendo haber captado el plan de Ken. - Poner el campo de batalla a tu favor usando el calor no te hará ganar… Ahora, ¡Usa Excavar!

Antes de que pudieran pensar en algo, la serpiente de roca salió de su escondite bajo la tierra y ejecutó el ataque a la tipo fuego… Y es que después de haber utilizado el pulimento tantas veces, sus niveles de velocidad ahora estaban igualados.

\- ¡Lucy! ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- B-Bra-i… - se puso de pie lentamente, sentida tras el duro golpe.

En ese momento, inesperadamente, el Onix comenzó a verse algo debilitado e irritado… Molestia proveniente, al parecer, del calor que se había generado dentro de su cuerpo luego de haber permanecido bajo tierra, ya que el campo aún estaba ardiendo por los continuos ataques que había efectuado Lucy anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué…? No puede ser… ¿Qué te sucede Onix? – Grant lucía asombrado.

\- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Ves? A pesar de ser tipo roca y tierra… ¡Nada se puede resistir al poder de los tipo fuego! – dijo Ken sonriente, con un ánimo orgulloso. - ¡Vamos pequeña! ¡Ahora usa giro fuego para inmovilizarlo!

\- ¡Braix! – motivada por sus palabras, lanzó un gran ataque…

Rápidamente, una gran espiral de fuego enredo al pokemon de Grant y lo dejó atrapado, al mismo tiempo que le provocaba daños.

\- ¡Tienes que liberarte de ahí! ¡Usa giro bola! – ordenó el líder en un intento desesperado de que su Onix se salga del torbellino de fuego, pero fue inútil. El sofocante calor en el ambiente dejaba muy por debajo de sus capacidades al tipo roca, y, por el contrario, en una gran ventaja a la zorra.

\- Y ahora es cuando entra en juego nuestro campo de batalla ardiente... – dijo el pelinegro secando el sudor de su frente. - ¡Lucy, dale una muestra de tu mejor lanzallamas! – y sumado a esto el clima caluroso que hacía allí, el ataque incrementó aún más su potencia, dejando resultados devastadores a la vista…

\- Onix ya no puede seguir luchando. – declaró el árbitro.

\- ¡Eso es Lucy! – chocó los cinco con su pokemon.

\- ¡Brai-xen! ¡Brai! – ahora volvía a recuperar la confianza en sí.

Danniel y Lyna observaban la batalla de Ken desde la tribuna.

\- Vaya, eso fue rápido… y a pesar de que estaba con desventaja de tipo… - dijo asombrada la chica.

\- Si… ya no me extraña de Ken. Les veo mucho potencial a esos dos… – hablaba el rubio mirando fijamente al campo de batalla. – Creo que… se complementan muy bien, ¿No es así…?

\- Hum… ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, pareciera como si se motivaran mutuamente, pero… ellos no lo saben, lo hacen inconscientemente…

\- ¿Eh? – la castaña no entendió a qué se refería.

\- Oh… Perdón… - dijo Danniel rascando su cabeza. – A veces comienzo a decir cosas incoherentes que sólo se me vienen a la mente ¡Ja, ja, ja…! – la chica también comenzó a reír tras las palabras del amigo de Ken.

Aunque, más allá de haberse retractado de sus palabras, todavía había algo que rondaba en los pensamientos del rubio… Le surgían dudas sobre la relación Ken-Lucy, los veía como en una conexión 'especial', diferente a las demás…

*¿Un lazo más que afectivo…? ¿Puede ser…? Vaya…* - el joven quedó pensativo.

Debajo, aún había una batalla que se desarrollaba:

\- Hmm… Nada mal. – dijo Grant volviendo a la pokebola a su Onix. – Vamos a ver si puedes con éste… ¡Ve Tyrunt!

El tipo dragón hizo su aparición.

\- Así que Tyrunt eh… Nunca había visto uno. – el pelinegro sacó su otra pokebola. - Gracias Lucy, ¡Ahora toma un descanso! Es hora de que…

"¡No!" – fue interrumpido. – "Por favor Ken, déjame seguir luchando." – le suplicó ella.

\- P-Pero… Lu-cy… - no quería exigirle demasiado. - ¡No puedo permitirte que sigas…! ¡Ya ha sido suficiente!

Era muy difícil para la tipo fuego poder explicarle con palabras porque era que hacia eso. Más bien, tendría que confesarle todo lo que sentía por él... Lo hacía porque no pretendía perderlo. Se traducía en una 'forma' de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, ya que de otra manera era irrealizable comunicárselo.

"Sólo déjame" – dijo en un tono de voz suave. - "¿De acuerdo, maestro?" – esa era una mirada tan cautivadora, sus lindos ojos carmesí...

 _Era tan… irresistible._

*¡No!* - cortó la frase de sus pensamientos. - *Tranquilo Ken… no te dejes llevar como ocurrió ese día en la lluvia…* - el joven comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. – *Es mi pokemon, mi amiga… No puedo permitirme pensar esas cosas.*

Mientras, los demás hace rato que observaban la extraña situación que se había generado entre estos dos. Era raro, porque parecía como si Ken estuviera hablando solo, ya que Lucy se comunicaba telepáticamente...

Estos sucesos alimentaban todavía más la duda de Danniel… el joven se debatía varias cosas dentro de su mente.

\- Ok, vas tú pequeña. – dijo aún con indecisión Ken.

\- ¡Braix!

\- ¡Ya era hora! – celebró Grant. - ¡Ahora si conocerás nuestro verdadero poder!

\- Seguimos siendo más veloces… - el chico se jactó de la rapidez de su compañera.

\- ¿Sí? ¡Pues entonces usa meteoro dragón!

\- ¿Qué?

La bestia prehistórica de gran mandíbula apuntó hacia arriba y lanzó una gran bola de energía hacia el cielo, la cual al elevarse comenzó a expulsar varios cometas dirigidos hacia el campo de batalla.

\- ¿¡Ehh!? ¿Q-Que es eso…? – se asustó del ataque que nunca antes había visto.

\- Trata de esquivarlo… - el líder sonrió en señal de tranquilidad.

\- ¡Claro que si podemos! ¡Vamos Lucy, demuéstrales! – Ken puso toda su confianza en ella, aunque le preocupaba el sobreesfuerzo que estaba realizando.

La zorra trató de impulsarse hacia arriba con su lanzallamas como lo había hecho en batallas anteriores, de hecho dominaba muy bien esa técnica, pero al no encontrarse en su mejor estado y sintiéndose cansada, la potencia no fue la suficiente como para poder esquivar los cometas y su agilidad falló, siendo finalmente golpeada una y otra vez por el aniquilador ataque…

\- ¡Lucy! – gritó alarmado su entrenador.

Sin más que dar de sí misma, quedó tendida en el suelo.

\- Braixen ya no puede seguir luchando. – se oyó la voz del árbitro.

El joven pelinegro fue corriendo rápidamente a mitad de campo en ayuda de su querida pokemon…

 _Sí, había sido todo por hoy. Por lo menos para Lucy._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Las dos brillantes medallas con forma de muro eran contempladas por Lyna, que se encontraba sentada en solitario en una mesa del centro pokemon. Le parecían tan perfectas a simple vista...

\- Bueno, no debo desesperarme… - se dijo mientras seguía observándolas. – Aún tengo que recaudar mucha más experiencia antes de retar al líder.

\- ¡Y no dudes de que pronto podrás retarlo y obtendrás esa medalla! – se oyó la voz de Danniel apareciendo por detrás, junto con Ken.

\- ¡Oh! – se dio la media vuelta. - ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Danniel! Por cierto, aquí tienen… - les devolvió a los jóvenes sus medallas de gimnasio recientemente ganadas.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Ya está reservada la habitación! – dijo el rubio, comunicándole a Lyna que la enfermera Joy ya les había habilitado el cuarto de hospedaje.

\- ¡Qué bien!

\- Y… ¿Finalmente lo decidiste…? – le preguntó a la castaña.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Al final si viajaré con ustedes!

\- ¡Genial! – festejó entusiasmado el joven.

\- Bienvenida entonces, Lyna. – dijo Ken. – Ojalá podamos aprender el uno del otro en este viaje y mejorar como entrenadores… Bueno, a decir verdad, mejorar en todo sentido…

\- ¡Sí! ¡Será una linda experiencia chicos!

Estaba anocheciendo en Cyllage, hacia un clima agradable a pesar de ya casi estar entrando en invierno. Después de haber cenado juntos en el centro pokemon, los jóvenes se disponían a ir a descansar para mañana continuar con su viaje.

\- ¡Mañana saldremos a primera hora! – dijo un Danniel animado, mientras subían las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto.

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – replicó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Dicen que al que madruga, Arceus lo ayuda! O algo parecido…

\- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Está bien, está bien! – aunque se trataba de mostrar feliz, a Ken, aún algo lo atormentaba. Esto fue captado por su amigo.

\- Oye Ken… ¿Cómo sigue Lucy?

\- ¡O-Oh…! Emm, ella está bien, pero ya sabes… Como actuaba hoy… por momentos se encontraba muy extraña, y luego de que perdió la batalla se puso muy mal…

\- Sí, lo noté…

\- No sé si está enojada conmigo, o si yo me equivoque en algo… Bueno, en fin… - se deprimió el pelinegro.

\- Te aseguro que ella no está molesta contigo… Es más, creo que tú eres con quien menos ella estaría enojada. - el joven rubio, el cual era demasiado observador, ya había comenzado a tener una leve sospecha sobre el porqué del raro comportamiento de la tipo fuego.

\- Gracias amigo…

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la habitación 12, allí se encontraba Lucy durmiendo sobre una de las camas, por supuesto la que sería de Ken… Y es que luego de haberse recuperado a manos de la enfermera, lo único que hizo la Braixen fue dirigirse al cuarto e instalarse ahí para dormir en soledad, ni siquiera comió junto con Erika, Chespin y los demás. Sólo decidió excluirse, refugiándose en su tristeza por no poder haberle regalado una victoria completa a su entrenador… Aunque ella no sabía ver que, en realidad, a Ken no le interesaba si ganaba o perdía. Para él, Lucy era mucho más que solo un combate pokemon.

\- Sin hacer mucho ruido… – les susurró Ken a los otros dos mientras entraban.

Luego de alistarse, Danniel y Lyna se acostaron rápidamente en sus respectivas camas. Ken, con cuidado de no despertarla, también se recostó serenamente en la suya, y miró a Lucy una vez más antes de cerrar sus ojos.

\- Buenas noches pequeña… – le dijo bajito acercándosele a la cara. – Descansa bien… - y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, antes de quedarse dormido.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 _*¿Es culpa mía? ¿Yo soy su problema? Vaya, quizás debería dejar todo esto atrás… Que ella sea feliz, y no que este al lado de un tonto como yo… Me hace mal el hecho de tan solo pensar que me estoy enamorando de mi pokemon…*_

 _*Ayy, Lucy… A veces presiento que tú realmente conoces todos mis sentimientos por ti. Que ni hace falta que te lo diga con palabras… Sí, eres lo más valioso para mí.*_

Tan pronto como el pelinegro iba despertando de su sueño, con ánimos algo decaídos, pudo darse cuenta de que Lucy ya no se hallaba durmiendo a la altura de sus pies, como siempre lo hacía. El chico miró el reloj de la pared, y se informó de que eran las 6:09 AM.

\- A donde pudo haber ido tan temprano... – se dijo por lo bajo mientras se comenzaba a vestir con su ropa habitual. Danniel y Lyna aún dormían plácidamente en sus camas, así que Ken se dispuso a ir afuera en busca de la tipo fuego.

El chico tomó su mochila y salió hacia afuera del centro pokemon. Estaba todo sumamente tranquilo a esa hora de la mañana, sólo se oía en el cielo el veloz aleteo de algunos pokemon tipo volador que eventualmente pasaban por ahí.

\- Está agradable… - dijo Ken al sentir que la suave brisa de la mañana acariciaba su rostro.

Entonces, al mirar hacia un costado, cerca de donde se encuentra el campo de batalla del centro pokemon, pudo divisar a Lucy sentada en solitario en uno de los bancos, observando como hacia su salida el sol.

*Soy una cobarde… jamás podré decírselo…* - se reprochaba la zorra en su cabeza, cuando de pronto oyó la voz de su entrenador proveniente de sus espaldas.

\- Lucy…

"O-Oh… K-Ken" – dijo tímidamente.

\- Oye, sí hay algo que te molesta, puedes decírmelo. – habló el joven de manera comprensiva mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Y-Yo… y-yo… Quiero que me perdones… ¡No pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar!" – se desahogó ella.

\- No pequeña, eso realmente no importa…

"¡Claro que sí importa! ¡Tuviste que recurrir a Erika para ganar la batalla! ¡Quedé como una inútil!"

\- ¿Pero qué dices…? ¡Lucy! No debes presionarte de esa manera... Tú ya habías luchado anteriormente, ¡Diste todo de ti, y estoy muy contento por eso!

"Y-Yo… s-sólo soy débil…"

*¿Así que ese era el motivo por el cual ella actuaba extraño? ¿Solo quería demostrarme que no era "débil"? ¿Quería hacerme sentir feliz sin tener que depender de los demás?* - a Ken se le formó inmediatamente una sonrisa en la cara, y en ese mismo instante, miró con ternura a los ojos de la devastada pokemon.

\- Escúchame Lucy. En verdad, no me interesa si tú eres más, o menos fuerte en los combates… No me interesa si pierdes diez veces seguidas o si ganas cien veces seguidas… ¡No es ese el tema! Porque… lo que realmente me hace quererte no se mide con tu fuerza en las batallas… ¿Entiendes? Eso me da igual. El porqué te quiero es por lo que verdaderamente eres: Mi compañera, mi amiga, la más importante… ¡La que me enseñó y se preocupó por mí desde el principio de este viaje!

A la tipo fuego le comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de felicidad al oír esto, de un momento a otro, pasaba a ser la más feliz del mundo… ¡Este era el momento perfecto para declararle sus sentimientos! ¡Para decirle que lo amaba!

"Oh… K-Ken" – alcanzó a decirle ruborizada.

Y en un acto casi instintivo, los dos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente... Sin duda alguna, éste fue totalmente diferente al anterior, aquí juntaron sus bocas de una manera apasionada y con tantas ganas… No fue como en el día de la lluvia, en el que Ken agarró de imprevisto a Lucy, sino que, esta vez los dos se entrelazaron tiernamente y decididos a hacerlo…

\- T-Te… quiero Lucy. – dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el beso.

"Yo también Ken, te quiero mucho."

Desde acá, tanto entrenador como pokemon, comenzaron a percibir sus mutuos sentimientos, **el lazo que los unía** , y los dos sabían claramente que se gustaban… Pero, al mismo tiempo, también sabían que esto lo tenían que ocultar de manera estricta, ya que no era visto como correcto, es decir, nadie lo debía saber bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aunque… a pesar de haberse besado por segunda vez, el tema quedó algo inconcluso. No se dijeron de manera directa que se amaban y que, por lo tanto, iniciarían una relación más avanzada… Quizás fue por el miedo que les generaba pensar lo que pasaría si alguien se llegase a enterar de esa relación 'prohibida' o quizás sólo fue vergüenza. Pero en resumen, pese a que habían dado un gran avance, no pudieron terminar de confesarse sus sentimientos, diciéndose que estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

\- ¡Vamos! Hay que despertar a esos dormilones… - decía Ken, mientras entraba al centro pokemon nuevamente junto con su compañera. - Hoy continuaremos temprano nuestro viaje en dirección a la ruta 10.

"¡Sí!" – dijo ella con una alegría notable.

Mientras, miraba a su entrenador fijamente desde atrás y, por momentos, todavía no podía creérselo… se sonrojaba de tan solo repetir la escena en su mente. Sin embargo, ella se había ilusionado con la posibilidad de que Ken finalmente le dijera que la amaba en el momento en que separaron sus bocas, pero… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lo que sí estaba claro era que, de ahora en adelante, irían avanzando poco a poco en este 'amorío' hasta por fin conseguir el valor de decirse **la pura verdad a los ojos**.

*Bueno... creo que, a partir de ahora, éste será nuestro pequeño secreto…*

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Ehh, 2 meses y 22 días no son nada... ¿No? xD**

 **Sé que pasó mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualicé mi fic (casi 3 meses) ¡Pero ahora por fin les traigo el capitulo 7! El cual, creo yo, es el más largo que escribí hasta el momento...**

 **Muchas sensaciones encontradas por parte de Ken y Lucy ¿verdad? Pues ya verán como se sigue desarrollando esta relación.**

 **¡Gracias a las personas que aún siguen esta historia! (Si es que todavía queda alguno) Aunque, de todos modos, no pienso abandonarlo...**

 **¡Sus reviews me motivan a seguir! ¡Díganme que les ha parecido este capitulo!**

 **Un saludo y buen domingo.**


End file.
